


Focus on me

by DC_Nyle



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Nyle/pseuds/DC_Nyle
Summary: Yubin has her own concept of perfection. Perfection is sitting on the couch with a blanket on your lap, a book in one hand and a hot cocoa in the other one. Plus... The presence of your favourite person ever, the one you care for the most. Yubin always had a soft spot for Yoohyeon: the puppy of the group, the one with whom the skinship was never a problem for her, the one she would cuddle without feeling out of place. But there was another person who could make her feel comfortable in any situation, a person she always went to when she needed comfort, a person that for some reason... Always stayed in the shadow...in the back of her mind.When you are blinded not by love but by the idea you have of it... You can fool yourself. You can focus on the wrong person... And when you realize... You just have to hope it won't be too late.
Relationships: Singbin - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Intro

Hello everyone! This is a little ministory me and my lovely co-author @MyInSomniaWonderland decided to write together on AFF!

We have a less popular ship in it, we know but we still loved the story so we hope you do as well!

Feel free to leave your comments on the chapters! Enjoy!

M: Mostly for language and certain actions, nothing serious


	2. 1.1 Yoohyeon... my perfection?

Life after their debut had been pretty stressful, but the good thing about being 7 was that they always had someone to rely on. They were all really close to each other, but of course, they went along with someone better than with others, because some of them clicked instantly, during the training period. And for Yubin, that person was Yoohyeon.

The tall girl was always cheerful, kind and in Yubin’s opinion, really funny. She had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen and the fact that they were born in the same year, and thus the same age, also was a huge plus.

What was funny about them, was that they were exactly the opposite. Yubin was reserved, shy, she didn't like to talk a lot, she wasn't a fan of skinship and in her free time she liked to sit on the couch, reading some books. Yoohyeon was the opposite of her. She was really extraverted, she wasn't shy at all, she constantly touched people while she was talking to them and in her free time… she bothered Yubin.

They had just finished promotions for their debut song a few days ago and all the girls got some time off in the dorm where they didn't have schedules. Meeting their fans which they called 'InSomnias' for the first time was an amazing experience which also made the girls a bit nervous, but all by all, it went pretty well.

The promotions were really exhausting, even more tiring than they anticipated so these days off were a real gift. Normally the manager didn't plan on giving them this little vacation, but Minji, being the good leader she was, talked to him, convincing him that it was a good idea.

Yubin was relaxing on the couch, with her favourite book in her left hand and a nice hot cocoa in her right one, a blanket on her legs and the snow out of the window. If Yubin had to describe perfection… this was definitely it… she just needed one more thing.

"Yubs!!" Yoohyeon cheered, jumping with her knees on the sofa, almost making Yubin spill her hot cocoa on her blanket. The younger girl rolled her eyes and stared at Yoohyeon with an annoyed look.

"Can you be more careful? I almost burnt myself!" She said, pointing her head at the cup.

"Sorry! I didn't see you had coffee! Or cocoa? Is that cocoa?" The older girl asked, taking hold of Yubin's cup and taking a sip of the hot beverage. "Yeah, definitely cocoa!" She cheered, taking the cup for herself and sitting beside Yubin.

"Uh, hello? That's my cup! The machine is right over there!" Yubin protested, trying to get her drink back.

"I don't know how it works! Last time I spilled all of it because I pressed the button and it came out next to the cup!" Yoohyeon pouted.

Yubin sighed, rolling her eyes and tried to go back to reading her book… impossible thing to do with Yoohyeon on the couch with her.

"What are you doing, Yubs?" The older girl asked, clinging on Yubin's arm.

"Uh, I'm trying to read a book?" The blue haired girl said, stating the obvious.

"Trying? Oh, I get it! It's a difficult book isn't it! Good luck!" The silver haired girl cheered, leaning on Yubin's shoulder to look at the pages.

"That wasn't what I-" Yubin was trying to say, when she suddenly felt like her cheeks were on fire. And she couldn't blame the hot cocoa since she was only able to drink just one sip of it. Now this was perfection. Snow, blanket, her favorite book and Yoohyeon's head on her shoulder. She would gladly exchange her cocoa for Yoohyeon's happiness.

"Why are you reading a book by the way? We got free time! You can read a book while waiting to perform or stuff! Free time should be used for other things that you normally CAN'T do" Yoohyeon sighed. She had only been on Yubin's shoulder for a minute and she needed to move. She had too much energy.

"I like reading… and I like doing it in my free time as well" Yubin protested, looking at Yoohyeon. "The others went to the movies, why didn't you go with them?" She asked, trying not to think too much of it.

"Because the movies mean: sit on your butt and stare at a screen" Yoohyeon whined "I need to move!" The girl continued, shaking Yubin's arm.

"And you decided to stay home with me, knowing that I was on the couch, sat on my butt, reading a book… smart move, Yooh" Yubin chuckled, shaking her head.

"Because I was sure I would convince you to go do something active with me! Come on! Don't be lazy~" the taller girl said in a cute voice.

Yubin sighed, closing her book and turning towards the taller girl.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, trying not to show how that cute voice affected her.

"I uhm... I didn't think about that part yet" she laughed, scratching the back of her head. "We... we could go for a run!"

"Really? You scold me because I do things that I can do BETWEEN schedule and you want us to do things that we normally do AS schedule?" Yubin asked in disbelief.

"Yeah? Between and as, are not the same thing! But sure, suggest something else then" Yoohyeon replied.

"I don't know… for which activity do we not have time during schedule? Going out for a coffee? Bake something? Go for a walk in the park? Go shopping? There are plenty of things" Yubin explained.

"Mmhh... coffee is boring, I can't bake, walking is boring, shopping is just... no and I don't have other ideas" Yoohyeon responded letting herself fall on the couch.

"So you don't want us to stay here doing nothing because it's boring, but you don't really want to do anything else... because it's boring?" Yubin protested.

"That's not it! The things you suggested are just boring! Ooh, I have an idea! Let's go pester the manager!" The silver haired girl smirked, rubbing her hands together.

"That way he can have a reason to take back our vacation days? No thanks!" Yubin said, shaking her head "Are you not able to find an activity that doesn't involve bothering people?"

"Uhhh... nope! And why can't we pester him? He is also pestering us! Did you not know he planned a meeting tonight?! During our vacation!" Yoohyeon whined, putting her feet on Yubin's lap and looking at the ceiling.

"Uh, excuse me?" Yubin protested, pushing down Yoohyeon's feet "What did we agree on?" 

"Oh, right!" Yoohyeon said, quickly sitting up and laying down again, but with her head on Yubin's legs "No feet on your lap!" 

"Exactly, I don't want those things anywhere near me. I don't care if it's more comfortable for you, just... no" Yubin said with a nod.

"Nah, I have to say I like this position better" Yoohyeon said, looking up at Yubin with a smile. The blue haired girl cleared her throat, trying not to blush.

"S-So… What is that meeting about?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know! He said he noticed some things during promotions and during our fanmeetings. So I guess he just wants to congratulate us or something" the older girl replied, stretching out.

"Great, finally some good news" Yubin said with a chuckle. "He could wait until tomorrow for the meeting though. This is our last free day before the 'easy' schedule starts. We'll have vlives to do, some fanmeetings" Yubin pouted a little.

"I guess he just wants to talk to us before all that so he can give us some tips!" Yoohyeon cheered with a smile "how did you like the first fansigns anyway?"

"It was amazing! I really loved to meet our InSomnias. Everyone was so nice and sweet, even though I'm shy and I was afraid they wouldn't like me at all" Yubin admitted.

"Of course they like you, silly!" Yoohyeon laughed. "And oh my god, I love how reactive they are to things we do! Do you remember when I slapped Minji's butt and squeezed it? They went wild!"

Of course Yubin remembered that, how could she forget? 

"Yeah… I think they really liked it" she said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I mean, why are they so happy about it? I am the one touching that butt, they aren't" the taller girl kept laughing.

"I don't know, Yooh" Yubin said, looking away "Maybe they like you two? Doing that?"

"That could be it? Well, I won't say I didn't like it" Yoohyeon admitted "And oh, do you remember when they did the same when Bora bit Siyeon's neck?"

Yubin nodded, not knowing where to look anymore.

"They do that everytime one of us touches another one" she tried to explain.

"I love our fans" Yoohyeon giggled. "Also, I can't believe Bora and Siyeon never met each other before we started as Dreamcatcher, like, come on, those two are way too comfortable" 

"Yeah, I mean… They're really close, but they're not really an exception. You and I are pretty close… Gahyeon and Handong are as well" Yubin dared to say.

"Yeah but... Gahyeon and Handong, or we, are not constantly kissing each other, pushing our bodies against each other, giving each other weird looks are touching each other's boobs now, are we?" Yoohyeon laughed.

"N-No but… you are constantly clinging to me" Yubin awkwardly chuckled, pointing at the position they were in. "And you are really really touchy!"

"I do that with everyone! My point is that Bora and Siyeon are just... on another level! Do you think they knew each other before Dreamcatcher?"

Yubin felt a wave of sadness hitting her hard at Yoohyeon's words. She did that with everyone, she was clingy and touchy with everyone. 

"I don't know, Yooh" Yubin cut short, slowly moving Yoohyeon's head and standing up. "I'll make myself another cocoa" she said, weakly.

"Make me one too" the taller girl yelled and Yubin pointed at her cup.

"Yours isn't even fi-" she tried to say when Yoohyeon took her cup and drank it in one go "-nished... fine" Yubin ended her sentence.

She walked to the machine and waited for the cocoas to be ready. She stroked her face, trying to stop thinking about the same thing that occupied her mind for months now. It was stupid and she knew that, she just had to take Yoohyeon out of her mind.

"So... did you decide on something we can go do already?" Yoohyeon asked, going back to their original topic.

"I was doing something! I was enjoying a cocoa and I was reading a book. You came here, telling me to do something with you so… at least come up with something" Yubin protested, maybe more harshly than she wanted to.

"I... I'll just take the drink and go to my room then... Play some Overwatch" Yoohyeon said in a softer voice, walking over to Yubin to take her cup. "Thank you"

Yubin mentally cursed herself, regretting the way she spoke to Yoohyeon.

"Wait" she said, grabbing Yoohyeon's wrist "I didn't want to lash out at you. I'm just really tired after the promotion" she admitted, lying about what the real problem was. "I can't play Overwatch but… what do you say if we play some League of Legends together?" She asked with a smile.

"I guess that works! Just a normal game though... I don't want tired players in my ranked team" Yoohyeon whined.

"Can I support you?" Yubin asked, linking arms with Yoohyeon while walking towards the older girl's bedroom.

"I'm usually a top- or midlaner but I guess you can support me" Yoohyeon smiled. "Don't you dare fail me though"

"I'll try not to" Yubin said with a weak smile. She didn't really like to play that kind of game, but she started for Yoohyeon. The other girls couldn't play at all… so that was something special that they could do together. Yoohyeon had kind of 'patiently' taught her how to play and Yubin had loved every single second of it.

But like always, gaming that afternoon with Yoohyeon turned out like she expected. They played about 3 games, losing all of them with Yoohyeon cursing and throwing things every time she died.

"Don't get mad, it happens" Yubin tried to calm her down when they decided to stop playing "We were just unlucky"

"Unlucky?! Our team was so bad and that 'Yasuo' character is so unfair! Honestly why did the developers think it was okay to put him in?" Yoohyeon yelled.

"I don't know, but it's just a game! Let's not ruin the afternoon just for that. Come on" Yubin said, squeezing Yoohyeon's shoulders.

"Fine, let's g-" Yoohyeon tried to say when they heard a voice in the main room of the dorm.

"We are home!" Minji yelled, hoping the two girls would go to her.

Yoohyeon jumped out of the chair, running towards the living room and Yubin followed, walking.

"Finally! It was such a boring afternoon" Yoohyeon whined, hugging Minji.

"Boring? Didn't you say you were going to do something with Yubin?" Minji asked, seeing the rapper come out of Yoohyeon's room as well.

"Yeah I thought so but she was reading and we couldn't find anything to do. So we just played some games but they were really bad. So yeah, nothing to remember about this afternoon" Yoohyeon chuckled and Yubin had enough.

"Nice to know the time we spend together is boring" she said, looking at Yoohyeon. "I'll go take a shower before the meeting" she added, walking towards the bathroom.

"I don't know what's up with her, she's been acting like that all afternoon" Yoohyeon said, smiling at Minji. "Where are Siyeon and Bora?"

Minji chuckled and pointed behind her to the two girls.

"They are being really weird again" she chuckled. Yoohyeon decided to look at them and she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Can I touch?" Bora asked Siyeon, pointing to Siyeon's boob.

"Of course" the younger girl answered in her alien voice "Can I touch?" She asked in return, pointing to one of Bora's boobs.

"Sure, go ahead!" The smaller girl replied. Yoohyeon looked at them tilting her head

"They sure are weird" she chuckled, looking back at Minji "Where are Dongie and Gahyeon?"

"They stopped at the cafeteria downstairs to get a little snack. I think they will be here soon" Minji replied.

"Okay! Minji, do you know what the meeting is about?" The taller girl asked, walking towards the couch, holding hands with the leader.

"Not really, probably something about our fanmeetings, I think. The manager didn't really say much" Minji responded sitting down on the couch and not soon after Yoohyeon put her feet on Minji's lap.

"I hope it's good news! Maybe they want us at a show?" Yoohyeon said, looking at Minji with hopeful eyes.

"That would be amazing! Our first reality show" Minji cheered "let's hope it's that!"

Yoohyeon nodded happily.

"So… you know what's up with Yubs lately? She's been really weird… like, weirder than usual" Yoohyeon asked.

"I think she is probably just a bit overwhelmed after all these meetings with the fans and stuff. It's new for all of us right?" The leader reasoned. "She will be fine"

"Yeah, I hope so" Yoohyeon sighed, crossing her arms under her head. "How long do we have before the meeting? Maybe I can talk with her after her shower and see what's wrong" she suggested.

"The meeting is in like... 15 minutes, so unless she has the quickest shower ever, I think you'll have to wait" Minji laughed, putting the blanket over Yoohyeon's feet.

The younger girl sighed, nodding. 

"Let's see how long it takes her" she replied, closing her eyes and relaxing "Thank god you were able to convince the manager, we really needed this little vacation"

"I am the leader, I have to look out for my members" Minji smiled, caressing Yoohyeon's legs. "I'm the charismatic one and all right?"

"You definitely are" Yoohyeon said with a chuckle, enjoying the sensation of Minji's hands on her legs. "Can't we jump the meeting and stay like this?" She asked, chuckling.

"You think I wanna caress these legs of yours for a whole evening?" Minji chuckled "maybe, but I'm afraid we can't skip this one. Unless you want to be on bad terms with the manager"

"You would get me out of trouble anyway, right?" The younger girl chuckled, giving Minji a wink and a smirk.

"I'm not some magical fairy that can convince the manager to do anything, Yoohyeon. We are going to that meeting, if you want a massage after you know where to find me" the oldest woman said, shaking her head with a smile.

"Are you inviting me to your room after the meeting, Minji?" Yoohyeon joked, smirking and in that exact same moment, Yubin walked out of the bathroom in her towel, combing her hair. Just in time to hear the last sentence.

"I am! We can spend some time together there with Siyeon! You didn't forget that I had a roommate right?" The leader responded when she noticed Yubin had finished her shower. "Hey, Bin, how was the shower?"

"It was fine, thank you, Minji" Yubin replied with a weak smile, before walking straight back to her room.

"She definitely is in a mood, wow" the leader sighed, looking over at Bora who was still being all weird with Siyeon.

"I told you she was!" Yoohyeon sighed "Can't someone talk with her? I mean… she is allowed to be tired but we all are. Why does she have to act like that?"

"I'll talk with her tomorrow if she still acts like that" Minji reassured her, suddenly clapping her hands. "Hey, you two weirdos, stop touching each other and come sit with us" she yelled at Bora and Siyeon.

The two girls walked towards the couch, Siyeon sat beside Minji and Bora jumped on Yoohyeon's stomach, adjusting herself. 

"Hey tree!" She teased with an evil smirk.

"Ouch! For a gnome you are really heavy" Yoohyeon said, having trouble breathing for a few seconds to get used to Bora sitting on top of her.

"You are calling ME heavy?" Bora protested. "You are twice my size" she scoffed. "Everyone ready for the meeting?" She asked, turning towards the leader.

"Yeah, I'm ready to tell the manager you need to lose weight because you are flattening me with your butt!" Yoohyeon yelled from under Bora, hitting her stomach.

In response Bora jumped on Yoohyeon's stomach. Crossing her arms on her chest and ignoring her, turning towards Minji for a real answer.

"I'm ready, but you really should stop hurting Yoohyeon, we need her, you know? She's already flat enough" Minji teased, joining Yoohyeon's side.

"Hey, you are two against one. Singnie, help me out here!" Bora whined and Siyeon started tickling the leader, making her jump on the spot. Yubin walked out of her bedroom and walked in the living room, looking at the scene in front of her.

"What are you doing exactly?" She chuckled.

"I'm apparently flattening Yoohyeon, and Siyeon is tickling Minji to convince her that Yoohyeon needs to stop whining" Bora responded with a smirk.

"Yeah I agree with that. She whined all afternoon for a couple of lost games" Yubin chuckled, trying to join the playful argument.

"I wasn't... ouch!" Yoohyeon said, getting cut off by Bora jumping on Yoohyeon once again. "Get your butt off of my stomach you dwarf" she yelled, trying to push Bora off.

"Come on, everybody! We have a meeting" Minji suddenly said, standing up from the couch and clapping her hands. 

Bora up from Yoohyeon's stomach and when the tall girl tried to get, she got pushed down by the small woman.

"You are a whiney dog!" She teased before running to Siyeon and walking out of the room.

Yoohyeon scoffed, standing up from the couch as well and walking towards Yubin, linking arms with her, signaling Minji to go before them, so she could speak with Yubin. The leader quickly walked out of the room, running behind Siyeon and Bora.

"So… what's up with you lately, Yubs?" She asked.

"I told you that already, Yooh. I'm tired" Yubin replied, intertwining her fingers with Yoohyeon's. "Promotions were exhausting"

"I know, but we've been under stress before, we've been exhausted before. You never acted like this" Yoohyeon replied, looking in Yubin's eyes. 

"I don't know what to tell you, Yooh. I'm not even acting weird… what have I done to you today?" She asked, not understanding what Yoohyeon was about.

"You've given me answers that were way too short for example? You know what, I'm probably worrying too much! Just have a nice rest tonight and we'll see tomorrow" Yoohyeon smiled, giving Yubin a hug.

Yubin wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon's waist, sighing. She rested her head on the taller girl's chest 

"I'm sorry, I'm really tired and I don't even notice if I act differently. Just… give me a little bit of time" she whispered.

"Don't worry, Yubs. I'm giving you time" Yoohyeon said, kissing Yubin's cheek. Come on, let's go to the meeting"

Yubin nodded, trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks. She took Yoohyeon's hands and they walked towards the meeting room. Gahyeon and Handong were already there and Minji, Siyeon and Bora were sitting at the table when Yoohyeon and Yubin walked in, followed by the manager.

"Alright girls, take a seat, I want to get this over with quickly so you can enjoy the last evening of your free time" the manager said as soon as he entered the room, pointing to an empty space where Yoohyeon and Yubin needed to sit down.

The girls sat down and Yubin didn't know why but she felt really nervous about this meeting. Being a really shy person, every meeting came with a challenge for her, since they had to do new stuff. She took Yoohyeon's hand and intertwined their fingers together. She used to do that every time she felt nervous about something.

"So, let me start by congratulating each and every one of you for your performances. Both on stage, for the stages and off stage, during the fanmeetings, for these promotions. You all did really well!" The manager started. "As you have probably noticed we have gathered quite a large fanbase already and I saw some things that I liked, so I want to ask you girls to do something to please them"

"We will gladly do whatever it takes to please the fanbase that supports us!" Minji replied, looking at the other members who just nodded happily. "What can we do for them then?" She asked.

"I'm sure you all noticed their reactions to certain 'interactions' between you?" The manager asked, mainly looking at Bora and Siyeon.

"Yeah we sure did" Bora chuckled, looking at Siyeon who blushed a little. "So what can we do? Kiss in public?" She joked.

"Nothing like that but I'm sure you are familiar with the word 'fanservice' ?" The man asked.

Everyone in the room nodded and Yubin really wasn't liking where this was going. "We should like, touch each other more and stuff?" She asked, raising her hand that was holding Yoohyeon's "I feel like we are already doing that"

"Touch, huh and kiss, on the cheek or something of course, but also say things fans might like" the manager explained. "And I think we should make pairs"

"P-Pairs?" Yubin asked, REALLY not liking where this was going now. "What pairs? Bora and Siyeon are the most obvious one… but… who else?" she dared to ask.

"I didn't pick them myself, of course. I just looked at what the fans seemed to want and... I decided to mainly focus on what they call 'Suayeon' and 'Jiyoo' " the manager explained, looking at the four girls involved.

"So that's… Bora and Siyeon, and me and Yoohyeon, right?" Minji asked, looking at the manager who nodded. Yubin fell silent and she slowly let her hand slip away from Yoohyeon's one.

"Alright, I think we can manage that! Everything to make our fans happy of course! How do you want to do this, Sir?" Minji asked, taking the lead like a leader is supposed to do.

"As I told you before, hug, kisses, holding hands, touch each other in a sweet way, saying sweet things to each other. And obviously, try to stick with these pairings. So if you girls want to hug or kiss someone else of the group, keep that for the dorm, alright?" The manager explained "You can start tomorrow at the fan meeting"

"Alright, Sir! Was there anything else you wanted to tell us?" Minji asked politely.

"Oh, yes, thanks for asking. Tomorrow we will start doing vlives and first up I want one of those 'Jiyoo' vlives in the morning. For the rest keep up the good work ladies" he instructed.

The two girls involved nodded and the manager stood up.

"The meeting is over then! Have a good night sleep and we will see each other in the morning" he said, walking out of the room, leaving the girls there.

"That was a pretty okay meeting!" Handong let out a sigh of relief. "Me and Gahyeon were discussing what it could be about in the cafeteria and we were a bit scared" she admitted.

"What did you think it would be about?" Minji chuckled, looking towards Handong and Gahyeon.

"Well we thought that we messed something up. Gahyeon wasn't sure if she was good enough due to her age and... I worried for my Korean" the Chinese responded.

"You girls are perfect! I can't believe you were worried about that!" Minji said, shaking her head. "You did great in these promotions. We all did" she said with a huge smile. She could see that everyone in the room was smiling except for Yubin, who looked even worse than before.

"What's wrong Yubin? Were you not happy with the manager's compliments?" Siyeon asked, noticing the look on the rapper's face "You were great out there!"

"Thanks" Yubin replied with a smile, looking at Siyeon. She was glad that she was the one who asked her, because, except for Yoohyeon, Siyeon was the one with whom she had the strongest relationship. "I'm just tired" she lied, hoping that she could be able to talk about this with Siyeon later.

"You know what? Me too!" Siyeon smiled before turning to the others "Is it okay for you girls that me and Yubin go to sleep already? We haven't been able to sleep well lately" she asked.

"Yes, of course, that's fine! We will talk a bit about tomorrow's fanmeeting and then we will go to sleep as well" Minji said with a smile, signaling Yubin that she could leave as well. The blue haired girl quickly stood up, trying not to look at Yoohyeon's eyes as she quickly waved and followed Siyeon out of the room.

The black haired girl threw an arm around Yubin's shoulder and pulled her into her side.

"I'm so happy we finally debuted, Yubin... this is like a dream come true! The stages, the fans... isn't it amazing" she whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Yubin nodded, leaning in Siyeon's direction while walking.

"It is amazing, and I'm so glad I got to debut with you, after years of training together" she said with a weak smile.

"You really are tired huh? If you want you can sleep in my room tonight? I'm sure Minji won't mind" Siyeon smiled. "And I'm sure you are happy you weren't paired with anyone! I know you don't like skinship that much"

"Your room will be full tonight, Minji invited Yoohyeon over" Yubin whispered "So maybe you can come sleep in my room?" She suggested, not really wanting to see Yoohyeon and Minji sleep together. "And I don't usually like skinship but… nevermind" she sighed.

"Yeah, sure! Let me just get my pajamas and I'll be with you! Maybe I'll make you get used to skinship a little more tonight" the girl chuckled.

Yubin nodded with a smile, entering her room and waiting for Siyeon to join her. If having more skinship with Siyeon could help her forget about Yoohyeon constantly touching and being touched by Minji for the rest of the career, she would put her signature on it.

A few minutes later Siyeon returned with her pajamas in hand and sat down on Yubin's bed.

"So what was your favorite part so far about all of this?" She asked.

"I'd say the live stages and the fan meetings" Yubin said, looking at Siyeon. "I love the adrenaline of performing live and I can't believe how lovely our fans are" she added. "What about you?"

"Just being able to do what I love, singing and performing on stage" Siyeon answered in a dreamy voice "And I do agree, our InSomnias are amazing!"

"How do you feel about this fan service thing?" Yubin asked in a weak voice, even though she knew Siyeon was really comfortable touching Bora.

"Honestly I don't really mind! I like touching Bora anyway but... I'm not that into 'doing it for the fans', you know what I mean?" She asked.

"I do" Yubin sighed "And what if… what if I feel the need to hug you or Yooh while we are in public? What if I feel nervous and I want to hold your hand? What if you feel nervous and you want to pull the skin of the back of my hand?" Yubin said, panicking a little.

"Hey! We can still interact with each other, silly! I think it's just that they want us to mainly focus on the pairings! But we are free to decide when! Not everyone is into 'Suayeon' or 'Jiyoo', I'm sure there is a pairing for all of us" Siyeon chuckled.

"Like a 'SingBin' ship?" Yubin chuckled, patting her hand on the bed, signaling Siyeon to jump in. "We could be the blue couple! Your tips are blue" she chuckled.

"Yeah! We could be! I'm sure that's a real pairing! Fans would be dying if they saw us now then" the older girl laughed. "Can I change here real quick by the way?"

"Sure" Yubin said with a smile "I need to change as well" she said standing up and walking to her wardrobe to take out her pajamas. 

Siyeon smiled and took off her shirt, trying to reach behind her for her bra but for some reason she couldn't unclasp it.

"Bin, can you help me out real quick? I think this thing is stuck" she chuckled at the situation.

Yubin had already taken off her shirt and she turned around to see Siyeon fight with her bra. She chuckled as well, walking towards the girl. She took hold of the bra, but she couldn't unclasp it as well, it was stuck. It took her a couple of minutes of hard work, but she finally managed to unclasp it. 

"Thank you, Bin!" Siyeon said, turning around and hugging Yubin. "These things are such a pain sometimes... I wish we were allowed to leave them off sometimes".

Yubin blushed madly, since they were both in their bras and one of them was basically falling off. 

"Y- Yeah. They a-are really uncomfortable sometimes" she stuttered, trying not to think about what was happening. Yes, she had a crush on Yoohyeon… or maybe more than a simple crush… but Siyeon was damn hot.

"I guess idol life does have some negative points" Siyeon laughed, taking off her bra and bending down to pick up her pajama shirt, putting it on and doing the buttons.

Yubin shook her head, trying to look somewhere else. Siyeon did the first two buttons and she sighed 

"I really need to work out more… I wish I had Bora, Minji or Yooh's body. They are perfect, don't you think?" she sighed, feeling pretty self conscious. 

"I think your body is beautiful, Siyeon" Yubin said, turning around and locking eyes with the older girl.

"You really think so?" Siyeon questioned, raising her eyebrows. "I don't have Yooh's slim body or butt... I don't have Bora's abs or thighs... I don't have Minji pretty face or legs... I'm just... me" she added with a sigh.

Yubin shook her head, walking closer to Siyeon and putting her hands on her still bare waist.

"Are you kidding? Your legs are beautiful, your butt is perfect and… God, your face Siyeon" Yubin let out in a breath. "Your body is amazing and yet you didn't even need that. Your eyes and your jaw could do all the work. You don't have Minji's pretty face… but sure as hell you have the hottest one in the team" Yubin admitted, suddenly realising what she said and blushing.

"Wow, are the compliments free tonight? You calling my legs and butt beautiful was something I didn't expect but... calling my face hot?" Siyeon smirked, giving her one of her typical wolf gazes "I'm sure you were wrong with that statement!"

"T- That's what I w-was talking about!" Yubin whisper-yelled, panicking. "That face, that gaze… all of that" she explained, pointing at Siyeon's expression. "You are just… p-perfect" 

"You are really something else, Yubin! You don't need to act flustered to give me some confidence, I know the others look better, I don't mind" the black haired girl said, finishing the rest of her buttons.

"I-... I was being serious, Siyeon. I think that… out of everyone here… you definitely are in my top 2….in… in THE top two" she quickly corrected herself.

"You're sweet! I wouldn't have minded being paired up with you to be honest! You are a nice change from Bora sometimes. She is a lot to handle and you are just, relaxing" Siyeon admitted with a smile, taking off her pants.

"You mean boring, maybe" Yubin said weakly, thinking about what Yoohyeon said this afternoon. She knew she was probably the less funny one in the group because she enjoyed being alone and she wasn't really open or clingy, but hearing Yoohyeon saying that in front of everyone, really hurt.

"Boring? Of course not, silly! I really, genuinely like how calm and collected you are. We are in a group of crackheads, and yes I know I am a part of them, so, having you is a savior really! You are the best person to have a good talk with" the older girl smiled.

Yubin was done changing in her pajamas and she crawled on the bed and she slipped under the blanket. 

"You are all so funny, you are really talkative and I tend to stay alone and isolate myself when I'm not in the mood. I feel like… you can understand that but… what if others don't? What if they find me boring?" She whispered.

"Get those thoughts out of your head! We all like you Yubin and honestly I must say I-" Siyeon wanted to say when someone softly knocked on the door. Shortly after a pink and a red haired girl peeked in.

"Hey, me and Handong just came to say goodnight" Gahyeon whispered with a smile.

"That's really sweet of you" Yubin said with a smile, looking at both Handong and Gahyeon. 

"Don't stay up to late, it's a busy day tomorrow" Handong said with a smile before closing the door again.

"They are so cute" Siyeon chuckled, turning back to the blue haired girl.

Yubin nodded, sighing.

"It looks like… everyone has a pairing but me. You have Bora, Gahyeon has Handong and Yoohyeon… has Minji" she said weakly. "And then there is me…"

"Like I said, we all could have multiple pairings! You know what? Let's promote 'Singbin' a bit! We will also do a vlive tomorrow morning!" Siyeon suggested.

"We… we can't Siyeon. That's not what the manager asked" Yubin said weakly, shaking her head. "You should do the vlive with Bora. I-... I'm used to do them alone anyway"

"The manager is not the one singing on stage right?" The older girl pushed. "We are doing a vlive tomorrow, I can do vlives whenever I want with whoever I want"

Siyeon crawled on the bed, laying down beside Yubin and pulling the blanket over her. The blue haired girl slowly snuggled closer to Siyeon, moved by what she said.

"Thank you, Singnie" she whispered, wrapping her arm around the older girl's waist. 

"Let's sleep now, okay? That way we are both energized for our first vlive tomorrow morning" Siyeon chuckled, kissing Yubin's neck softly.

Yubin nodded, blushing a little and pulling Siyeon closer. 

"Yes, let's sleep. I can't wait for our vlive tomorrow, then". She couldn't be more grateful for Siyeon. She had acted like a real older sister since the training period and Yubin could always go to her if she had problems or concerns.


	3. 1.2 What vlives can do

Yubin had one of the best and worst dreams she could have, that night. She dreamt about being with Yoohyeon in a park, happily talking and kissing each other. She felt so happy in the dream that when she woke up, reality hit her hard. She stroked her face with her hands, trying not to cry. The dream felt so real that she felt like she finally had what she wanted… and she lost it.

She turned around in bed and suddenly the face of a certain sleeping black haired wolf was in front of her. The rapper had totally forgotten that she and Siyeon decided to sleep in the same bed last night, which made her feel even more confused.

She tried to fight back the tears, sniffling lightly and rubbing her eyes. She snuggled closer to Siyeon, trying to hug her without waking her up. She really needed to feel her close now, but she didn't want to be seen crying. 

When she wrapped her arm around the older woman, the sleeping girl made a really cute noise and pushed her head on Yubin's shoulder, clearly liking the position she was in.

Yubin looked at the girl who was now sleeping in her arms and she gently removed a strand of hair from the older girl's forehead, bending down to kiss the top of her head. She was known in the group as the one who didn't like skinship, but the truth was that she did like that… just not with everyone. 

What hurt her the most in this whole situation was that the one she had a crush on, didn't always pay too much attention to her and even called her boring yesterday. And then, right after that, there was Siyeon who did everything Yubin wanted Yoohyeon to do with her...

Yubin and Yoohyeon had slept in the same bed a lot of times, but Yubin felt like the skinship they had in those moments was just normal administration for Yoohyeon. If for Yubin it was something exceptional, something she would do only with a really limited amount of people... let's say two… Yoohyeon would do that with everyone, because Yubin wasn't special at all.

And in those moments there was Siyeon who was always willing to talk to Yubin. The older girl showed true interest in her activities and truly made her feel special in a certain way. The blue haired girl simply couldn't understand why Siyeon was able to make her feel that way, and Yoohyeon couldn't... Did the taller girl not see how Yubin looked at her?

Yubin sighed, looking at the older girl. She wanted to let her sleep, since it was really early and they had the first half of the morning free… but Yubin couldn't be alone right now. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel Yoohyeon's lips on hers from the dream. The rapper cupped Siyeon's cheek and brushed her thumb against her skin.

"Singnie?" She whispered, hoping that the girl wouldn't be mad at her for waking her up on a free morning.

Siyeon's eyes fluttered open slowly as she let out a yawn. She had to open and close her eyes a few times before she could make out who was in front of her and once she did, a big smile crept up on her face.

"Good morning, Bin" she said with a groggy morning voice.

"Good morning Singnie" Yubin smiled, caressing her cheek. "I'm so glad to see you smile. I was afraid you would be mad at me for waking you up… I just… I didn't want to be alone" Yubin admitted, looking away.

"From what I can feel" Siyeon started, referring to their entangled legs and the fact that they were hugging "I had a pretty good sleep... so no need to worry" the woman smiled. "And why? What's wrong?"

Yubin blushed a little because Siyeon moved her legs and the rapper understood what she meant.

"Just a bad dream" Yubin cut short, even though she wanted to open up about the topic with Siyeon. She really needed to vent and she needed to have someone to talk to about Yoohyeon… or she was sure her mind would just explode at some point.

"Aww, poor girl" Siyeon cooed, wrapping her arms around Yubin and pulling the rapper's head against her chest. "Don't worry, those bad dreams can't hurt you here, sweetie"

"You know… it's not the kind of bad dream that can hurt you in real life" Yubin explained. "Did you ever have a dream so beautiful and so real that… when you wake up, you feel like you lost something? You feel like you were happy in the dream and you just want to go back, because in real life you don't have what you had in there?" She whispered.

"Asking such difficult... questions in the morning" Siyeon said with a chuckle and a yawn. "But yeah, I guess I had those... it's not fun but... oh well, you can always try to get the thing you want"

Yubin shook her head, weakly.

"I tried, Singnie. I tried so hard… for months now" she whispered, snuggling impossibly closer to Siyeon. "It just won't happen"

"I'm not sure what you are talking about but... if you really tried for that long... maybe it's best if you let it go? Letting go is better than if you keep trying and failing, Bin. You could hurt yourself" The older woman explained.

"How do I let go of something that is constantly in front of me?" Yubin asked, locking eyes with Siyeon. "Maybe I could forget if I… if I wasn't forced to see it every day. But it's... it's always here, it's always with me… but it's never mine" she whispered so weakly that she couldn't even hear her voice.

"You're starting to worry me, Bin. Is there something I need to know?" Siyeon asked, putting a little bit of distance between them so she could see the rapper's eyes.

"I-... I need you to promise me t-that you won't j-judge me, Siyeon" Yubin asked weakly. "I really trust you and I-... I want you to know but I'm s-scared" the younger girl admitted.

"Of course I won't judge you! What are you on about" she responded "no need to be scared with me"

"It's… It's Y-Yoohyeon" Yubin whispered, trying to hold Siyeon's gaze.

"What Yoohyeon? Wait... you said you want IT to be mine... did you mean..." The older girl whispered.

Yubin nodded weakly, moving her gaze on the sheets

"It's Yoohyeon. The thing I want and I can't have…" she admitted.

"Look... I support you and I can see that she also cares about you but... Yubin you have to realize... Crushes as an idol, especially these kind of crushes... are difficult" Siyeon tried to be rational.

"I know, Siyeon. And I- I tried to stop it. I tried not to think about her… I tried not to want her but h-how… how can I do that if she's always with me?" Yubin asked, fighting back the tears.

"I understand that it's hard but... I don't know what to tell you..." 

"W- Will you help me?" Yubin asked weakly. "Will you help me focus on something else? Will you keep me busy somehow?" The rapper pleaded, hugging Siyeon even more tightly "Help me not to think about her"

"Of course I would like to help you out but... what can I do?" Siyeon genuinely asked.

"I- I don't know… spend time with me? Do what you always do. When I'm with you… I'm okay" Yubin said with a weak smile.

"Okay... I'll try my best. It's my duty to help out our second youngest in the group and you can trust me, Bin" Siyeon smiled, looking at the time on her phone.

Yubin smiled widely, sitting up and giving a long kiss on Siyeon's cheek. 

"Thank you, Singnie! You really are the best" she whispered. "Let's go out there and let's make SingBin rise with our vlive" she chuckled, giving another peck on the older girl's cheek.

"Me? I'm the best?" Siyeon laughed, raising her eyebrows "And talking about the vlive, what do you want to do for it?"

"Uhm… we could have breakfast with the insomnias?" Yubin suggested. "We can just eat something and talk with them! I will feed you hugs and kisses though. We are competing against 'Jiyoo' after all" she said, sounding defeated all of the sudden.

"Hey, come on! No competing and no comparing! We are all friends! Besides, they will probably overdo it because the manager asked. You know Minji normally is quite calm" the black haired girl chuckled.

"Can we overdo it too, then?" Yubin asked, leaning towards the older girl with pleading eyes.

"Why would you want to do that? It would come off as fake or forced then" Siyeon reasoned, combing Yubin's hair.

"Why?" Yubin protested, cupping Siyeon's cheek and kissing her nose. "See? I'm sure we can make it look real" she chuckled, giving many kisses on the older girl's cheeks.

"Okay, okay! Damn, you are starting to act like Bora" Siyeon laughed, getting up. "We will overdo it, but if the fans are suspicious, don't blame me, Bin"

"I won't. If it goes badly, it will be my fault and I- I'll tell the manager that" Yubin said, getting up as well. "Speaking of Bora… will she be okay with this?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't that little weasel be okay with this? She has enough other bodies to go touch in the meantime"

"I don't know… you two look incredibly… close and comfortable with each other in, uhm, intimate situations? So I thought that maybe… you know…" Yubin replied, looking at Siyeon.

"What?! No! We are soulmates, that's why! And well, yeah, we also kissed once on a night out but nothing else" the main vocalist reassured her with a smile.

"You what??" Yubin yelled, totally not aware that that happened. "You kissed?" she whisper-yelled "Like… on the lips??" 

"Let's just say it was a pretty wild night" Siyeon replied, stretching out her arms above her head and leaning back a bit.

Yubin sighed, looking down.

"You two are so lucky! I've been stuck here since I was 14 and I… you know… I never had the chance to kiss anyone" Yubin admitted, looking down.

"I'm pretty sure it's the same for a lot of people in this industry. It's just not a thing that usually goes paired with this job"

"I know, but still… I'm 23!" Yubin protested, playing with her fingers. "I really want to know how… it feels… you know?"

"I do know! But really it's nothing you really really need" Siyeon reassured her. From whenever your dating ban lifts, you have some privileges"

"Then why do I feel like I need it?" Yubin whispered, walking towards the wardrobe to choose something to wear for the vlive. "I'm not saying I have to date someone, love someone or stuff… just…" she sighed, trying to find the right words. "We watch movies every night and when people in there kiss, I'm always wondering 'what are they feeling?', 'what does that feel like?'" Yubin explained.

"Yubin, I'm sure there are a lot of people that think that! Look at Minji for example, she never kissed someone either!" The older woman laughed.

"I-... I'm pretty sure she kissed Yoohyeon" Yubin admitted, taking a black skirt out of her wardrobe, trying not to think about the pain that that sentence has caused her. 

"What? Of course she didn't! Why would she kiss Yoohyeon?" Siyeon laughed.

"Why would you kiss Bora?" Yubin protested "They just did… I don't know why. We… we are all we have! There are not really many people to kiss here so…" Yubin explained.

"I have to say you have a point! Besides Bora there are only two others out of us that I would want to kiss" Siyeon admitted. "The managers don't know what goes on in this dorm anyway"

"Y- You would like to kiss two people other than Bora?" Yubin asked, widening her eyes "Who?" She whisper-yelled.

"Minji and you! And... maybe Handong... or Yoohyeon... let's just say everyone besides our baby Gahyeon" she chuckled.

"You would k-kiss m-me?" Yubin asked in disbelief. "W-Why?"

"Why not? We are 7 girls in a dorm and we all have our personal needs, right? Like you said, not a lot of choice" the older one responded, pulling her pajama shirt off and putting on a new bra and a white V-neck top.

"So… you are saying that you would kiss me because you don't have that much of a choice?" Yubin asked, turning towards the wall and removing her pajama pants to put on the black skirt.

"That's one of the reasons... I can't d-deny that I'm also a little bit curious" she laughed, standing up from the bed and clearing her throat. "Do you have some pants or shorts or something that I can use?"

"You know that your room is next door right?" Yubin chuckled, opening the wardrobe again and looking for something that could fit Siyeon. "Here, I've always wanted to see you with these pants on!" she admitted.

"Why would you want to see me in YOUR pants" Siyeon asked, putting a hand over her mouth and laughing when she realized that could be taken really wrong.

"Well I bought them and while I was trying them out I found myself thinking 'Siyeon would rock these!'. So I basically bought them wanting to give them to you… I don't really think they're my style" Yubin admitted with an awkward chuckle.

"Well then, do I rock them like you thought?" The vocalist asked, tapping Yubin's shoulder and turning her around.

Yubin looked down and she smiled widely

"You rock them even better than I thought you would" she admitted, blushing a little. "I still can't believe you don't appreciate your body like you should. Like… look at that!" Yubin said, pointing at Siyeon's legs.

"What? You mean these weak things and this flat butt? Go to Bora or Minji and look at their legs. I can assure you that you'll drool all over them" Siyeon chuckled, playfully punching the blue haired girl's arm.

Yubin took Siyeon's hand and made the older girl twirl to check her out properly.

"I like you better" Yubin said, locking eyes with Siyeon at the end of the twirl.

"That's the second day in a row that you're openly checking me out! Really, I don't know what you're looking at" Siyeon said, hitting Yubin again.

"I feel forced to check you out because you can't see how beautiful you are! So I have to check you out and tell you that myself" Yubin said with a little chuckle. 

"You are something else! Come on, Bin, let's go prepare our breakfast and wait until Jiyoo finishes their vlive"

"Should we… watch their vlive while we prepare breakfast?" Yubin asked, not sure if she wanted to see what was going on in the Jiyoo vlive.

"Well if you want to watch it, you can grab my phone and put it on! I think I left it on the couch to charge? I'm not sure" Siyeon smiled, amazed that none of the others were up yet.

Yubin quickly went to the couch to look for Siyeon's phone and she found it shortly after. She walked to the kitchen with Siyeon and she placed the phone on the counter while they prepared breakfast. Exactly how Siyeon had predicted… Jiyoo was overdoing it.

On the screen they saw how Yoohyeon was all over Minji and how the leader tried to get her off with the biggest smile on her face. It seemed like they were still in their pajamas on Minji's bed and they were answering some fan questions.

Yubin's smile dropped watching the two girls laughing and hugging each other, in their pajamas, laid down on Minji's bed. She tried to ignore the pain she was feeling in her chest and tried to focus on her cup of coffee.

"You sure you want to look like that? They are too over the top and I'm sure the manager will call them out on that. This doesn't look real. We all know how bad Yoohyeon is at acting" Siyeon sighed, preparing some rice.

"It looks pretty real to me" Yubin mumbled, looking at the screen again. Yoohyeon looked genuinely happy and Minji was having fun. "And I'm sure the manager will be happy about how the fans are reacting. Look at the comments" she whispered weakly.

"Can you maybe read them out, Bin? I'm kind of busy here and I don't want to burn myself" the older woman awkwardly replied. Why did SHE decide to do the rice? She was bad at cooking.

Yubin sighed, sliding up her finger on the screen and reading some comments out loud for Siyeon.

"Jiyoo looks so cute together"

"I saw them at the fansign and they are basically a couple. They were in their own world" 

"Can they kiss already?" 

Siyeon widened her eyes with a scoff.

“Really? I guess the manager was right then... The fans go crazy over these pairings...” Siyeon realized, finishing the rice and putting it in a bowl for them.

"At least you got paired with someone" Yubin sighed again. "They probably see me as a lone wolf or something… I don't think I've ever seen anything about me in a ship online" she explained.

"I'm the wolf, you're the panda" Siyeon joked, trying to cheer her up. "I'm sure you'll be paired up! Maybe if we do a good vlive and the manager sees that, he will want to see 'Suayeon' AND 'Singbin'."

"Yeah… sure" Yubin replied, lost in her thoughts because she was still looking at the screen and it was hurting more every second. 

Siyeon sighed, putting the last bowl on the table. Her words were clearly not working and the only thing she could do now was wait for the Jiyoo vlive to finish.

"Honestly speaking… is there any chance that Yooh likes me?" Yubin suddenly asked, turning back towards Siyeon and leaning her back on the counter.

"I don't know but there's always a chance, right? I mean she stayed here yesterday to stay with you! She literally told us that" Siyeon answered, already eating one of the snacks.

"She didn't want to go to the movies because she doesn't like to stay still for 2 hours" Yubin sighed. "She would have done the same if you were the one staying home"

"Yubin, she told us she didn't want you to be lonely because you said you weren't coming! Yoohyeon was the one who suggested going to the movies even" the vocalist chuckled.

"R- Really?" Yubin asked, widening her eyes. "I thought she just didn't want to go to the movies" she said while a little smile was forming on her lips...and with that, a little bit of hope was filling her heart.

"She wanted to but when she heard you were the only one not coming, Yoohyeon said that she didn't want to go anymore. She said she had something to do but we all knew that meant keep you company"

"So she… she didn't say it, right? She didn't say that it was for me. She just said that she wanted to go anymore?" Yubin asked as her smile slowly dropped.

"She didn't say it, but when she asked if it was for you, she smiled and raised her shoulders. You know, the thing she always does when you catch her out"

Yubin nodded, not convinced at all, when she noticed that the vlive has ended and Yoohyeon and Minji were walking towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, Singie! Good morning, Yubin" Minji cheered, fixing her hair. "What are you two up to?"

"We are preparing breakfast and we will do a vlive together… Bin and I" Siyeon explained as Yoohyeon walked in the kitchen as well, looking at the girls.

"Good morning! Did you watch our vlive?! We had so much fun with the fans!" Yoohyeon cheered.

"We did, but just the last 5 minutes. I slept in Bin's room tonight and we woke up too late to watch the whole thing" Siyeon said, locking eyes with Yoohyeon to see if she could notice a little bit of jealousy.

"You... slept with Yubin? Why?" The silver haired girl asked, looking at Yubin with a smile.

"I didn't feel like sleeping alone. So I asked her if she wanted to spend the night with me" Yubin explained, turning towards Siyeon and giving her a sweet smile.

"Of course Bin! I missed spending time with you" the black haired girl replied, wrapping an arm around Yubin's shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

"And now you are doing a vlive? All of the sudden? Didn't the manager ask for 'Suayeon'?" Yoohyeon said, sitting down on the couch next to Minji.

"He did but… what if we can get Singbin to sail?" Siyeon chuckled, ruffling Yubin's hair. "I think we are pretty shippable!"

"I'm glad you're taking initiative! Honestly, acting like that with Yoohyeon gets pretty exhausting" Minji admitted.

Yoohyeon pouted, punching Minji's arm 

"Hey! It's pretty easy to be shippable with me! I made your life easier" she chuckled. "What if you had to do that with Yubs? It would have been difficult since she doesn't like skinship and she doesn't really show emotions" she chuckled again, not realizing that what she said hurt the rapper.

"I'm sure Yubs would be just fine! She has emotions and I'm sure she does like some skinship from time to time, right Bin?" Siyeon asked, seeing that what Yoohyeon said affected her.

"Didn't I show that tonight?" Yubin dryly replied, glaring at Yoohyeon. She felt angry, but mostly sad, since one of the people she trusted more, thought that about her. 

"You did! It was so fun to cuddle with you. You are such a panda bear" Siyeon chuckled, hugging Yubin again.

Yoohyeon looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow, not understanding what was going on. 

"Where is Bora?" She asked, knowing that the girl would cling on Siyeon's arm as soon as she would wake up. "Won't she be in the vlive with you?"

"That's why we want to start as soon a possible. Normally Bora sleeps until 10 or something and it's 9 right now. So if we are lucky, we can do this without Bora" the main vocalist laughed.

"Let's go!" Yubin chuckled, taking Siyeon's hand and intertwining their fingers together. "Let's start" she added, taking her cup of coffee with the other hand. Siyeon took her rice and she let Yubin drag her in the living room.

"Let's do it here, on the ground against the wall. You can put your phone there" Yubin suggested, pointing at a dresser and straightening her shirt.

"Perfect!" Siyeon replied, placing the phone and waiting for Yubin to get ready. When the younger girl gave her a thumbs up, Siyeon started the vlive, greeting the fans and sitting down beside the rapper.

"Hey everyone! I'm here with dear Bin today" Siyeon said, pinching Yubin's cheeks. "We are going to have breakfast with you all and be answering some questions"

A lot of people cheered in the comments, but some of them asked why Bora wasn't with her, since she's always with Siyeon. Yubin was visibly sad reading those comments, but Siyeon took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

"I'm here with Yubin today because last night we were talking about how much fun it would have been to do a vlive together!" Siyeon explained "We talked about that a lot since neither of us could sleep and we kept each other company in bed! We do that a lot" she explained with a sincere smile.

Yubin saw how some comments came in, saying they were cute but some other comments still weren't as enthusiastic. Siyeon decided to take action and pulled Yubin on her lap, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist.

Yubin was initially taken aback and she was afraid that people wouldn't think they were acting, mostly because she couldn't act at all! She suddenly relaxed when she realized that she didn't have to act. Being in Siyeon's lap felt nice and she wasn't uncomfortable at all. So she just took hold of Siyeon's hands and smiled at the camera, reading some questions that the fans sent them.

" 'What did you guys do last night?'" Yubin read, looking back at Siyeon. "Do you want to answer that one Singnie?"

"We just talked a lot and cuddled a lot as well" Siyeon laughed. "People don't know that but… Yubin is actually a great cuddler! She acts like she doesn't like skinship but if you catch her in the right moment, she will just cling on you as a koala bear!" Siyeon explained. "Maybe I should call you Koala instead of Panda!" she laughed, looking at Yubin.

"No, please keep calling me panda!" Yubin pouted. "And I'm sure the fans know this but Siyeon also is a great cuddler. Last night she told me something that I didn't like though. She said she didn't like her body, and I reassured her. She's beautiful, right InSomnias?"

Siyeon looked at Yubin, not believing that she actually told that during a vlive. 

"Bin?" She whispered, behind Yubin's back, but the rapper just pointed at the screen and smiled. There were hundreds of comments saying that Siyeon was beautiful, that she has an amazing body and that she should be proud to be that amazing.

"See? I told you, you look hot!" Yubin smiled, tickling Siyeon's belly, making the older girl laugh out loud.

Siyeon was finally able to stop Yubin's hands and she looked at the screen, thanking the InSomnias for their kind comments. 

"And thank you too, Bin" she whispered, kissing Yubin's cheek. "You know guys, she's a quiet person but she's always the first to speak up when I need to boost my confidence or when I need advice. She's just the best" Siyeon said, genuinely speaking and thankfully the fans could see that genuineness in both of them, because the majority of comments were praising Singbin now.

The vlive went on for another 30 minutes when both Siyeon and Yubin had finished their breakfast and were just looking at the questions.

" 'What do you like the most about each other?'" Yubin read out loud and she turned towards Siyeon, thinking about the answer for a couple of seconds. 

"I'd say that what I like the most about her is that she's very protective. Whenever I receive a bad comment or people insult me somehow, she's always the one who speaks up and that makes me feel really safe" Yubin genuinely replied. 

"Aww that's so sweet of you, Bin" Siyeon smiled. "What I like most about this cutie is that she's always so calm and collected. When something bad is happening, you can always go to Yubin to have a good and meaningful talk"

"So basically I'm boring you guys" Yubin joked and Siyeon shook her head, pinching her sides. 

"You are not!! Right guys?" The older girl asked to the fans, waiting for the replies.

Almost everyone said something like Yubin being interesting in her own cool way. That she doesn't need to be loud to stand out.

"Thank you guys! You have no idea how much I needed to hear that" she said with a sweet smile and for the first time in all the vlives they did, she let out a few tears and the fans freaked out because they all knew that Yubin wasn't one who cried.

Siyeon just smiled and hugged Yubin close. "Aww, look you made her cry" she cheered to the fans, caressing the blue haired girl's shoulder.

Yubin snuggled closer to Siyeon, hiding her face in the crook of her neck because she didn't want the fans to see her cry. The comments were increasing and everyone was talking about how cute they were. Their vlive reached a lot more hearts than the Jiyoo one and Yubin was just overwhelmed with everything.

"Okay, guys. That's going to be it for this vlive. We have to prepare for the next fanmeeting soon. Thanks for watching! See you" Siyeon ended the vlive not wanting Yubin to keep crying on camera.

As soon as the vlive ended, Siyeon held Yubin tightly as she kept reading the comments.

"They're going crazy about us" she said with a sweet smile.

"I told you! You are cute! It doesn't matter who is in front of the camera. The fans like all of us" Siyeon smiled.

Yubin shook her head 

"I did a vlive with Gahyeon, or Dongie or even Yoohyeon" Yubin explained "And it wasn't like this… it was never that… easy" she whispered.

"Well I'm glad we did good then! I love our fans!" The older woman cheered, standing up. "I'll go wake up the tiny one can you go wake up Handong and Gahyeon? I wasn't lying about preparing for the fanmeeting.

Yubin nodded, standing up and smiling as they walked out of the room.

"Nice act" Yoohyeon said, leaning on the door of the kitchen as they walked by.

"What do you mean, Yoohyeon? I don't act, you know that!" Yubin sighed, walking past her to go to Handong and Gahyeon's room.

Yoohyeon took her by the wrist.

"I thought that too but, come on Yubs, since when are you that sweet on camera? Since when do you cry on camera? And since when do you act like that with Siyeon?" She started, firing questions at the younger girl.

"Oh? How am I normally then on camera? And am I not allowed to cry when someone says something nice? " Yubin argued, ignoring the last thing because it should be normal that she's close with the members.

"You usually are cold… on camera and off camera, and don't act like you don't know that. Every time I try to talk to you, joke with you or approach you in any way, you look cold and annoyed!" Yoohyeon protested, taking a step back.

"Is that what you think of me? Well, maybe Yoohyeon, maybe the problem is with you. You should learn to sketch the situation so you don't go bother people when they are busy doing something!" The blue haired girl challenged.

"So Siyeon doesn't bother you, but I do?" Yoohyeon asked, raising her voice. "Staying home from the movies, after I suggested to go there, just to stay with you… is that considered 'bothering' you??" She yelled.

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about you in general! Siyeon knows when to leave people alone and when she can go talk to them, you don't"

Yoohyeon sighed, taking a step forward and cupping Yubin's cheek.

"You've never talked to me like that, Yubs" she said weakly. "Why are you acting like this? Why am I suddenly a bother to you?"

"You are not a bother, that's not what I said! I'm just saying that you need to pick your moments correctly... and pay attention to what others feel" Yubin said, mumbling the last part.

"How should I do that? You never talk about what you feel. You don't tell me when you want to stay alone, you don't tell me when you want company. You just accept whatever I do and then you complain about it" Yoohyeon protested, weakly.

"You don't understand, Yoohyeon" Yubin whispered, walking past the tall girl. "I need to go wake the others"

"Why don't you help me understand then?" Yoohyeon whispered, hoping that Yubin would turn around and give her a chance to understand.

"I gave you enough time" was the only thing the rapper said before knocking on Gahyeon's and Handong's room.

"What does that even mean? We are friends Yubin, why don't you-" Yoohyeon tried to say, walking towards Yubin when a sleepy Gahyeon opened the door.

"Good morning" she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, is Dongie also awake?" Yubin asked, ruffling Gahyeon's hair real quick.

"Yeah, she said she'll come out in a minute. What's for breakfast?" Gahyeon yawned again, linking arms with Yoohyeon and dragging her towards the kitchen.

"Siyeon made some rice for our vlive earlier. I'm sure there are some leftovers" Yubin said, waiting at the door for Handong.

Shorty after the Chinese girl walked out of the room, looking definitely more fresh than Gahyeon.

"Good morning Bin!" She cheered, kissing the younger girl's cheek and running up to Gahyeon, not wanting the younger girl to eat her breakfast as well.


	4. 1.3 What fanfics can do

A couple of weeks passed by with this new focus on the pairings and Yubin and Yoohyeon grew more and more apart since the manager pushed the tall girl to do more stuff with Minji since the fans loved 'Jiyoo'.

On the other hand, the manager was really happy about how the 'Singbin' vlive went, two weeks ago, so he pushed them as well to spend time together in public because fans started to say that they could see the 'real' Yubin, when she was with Siyeon. The two girls didn't mind spending time together and if Yubin and Yoohyeon were growing apart, Yubin and Siyeon were growing closer to each other.

On an evening after the last fanmeeting of the week, Yubin found herself in her room, reading a book when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" the rapper said, looking up from her book to look at the door. Siyeon walked in, closing the door behind her back.

"Hey" the older girl greeted with a smile. "Can I join you? I won't bother you or talk… I just want some company" she reassured the rapper.

"Of course you can join me. You don't bother me Singnie" Yubin smiled, putting a book marker between the pages and closing her book.

"You can keep reading if you want!" Siyeon reassured, crawling on Yubin's bed and snuggling closer to the younger girl. "I just need this" she chuckled.

"Is there a particular reason for that or??" Yubin chuckled, combing Siyeon's hair and taking the blue tips between her fingers.

Siyeon shook her head.

"I was in my room, Bora was talking with Minji and they were being really really loud. So I hoped you could give me shelter" she chuckled. "I really like how you can make me feel that you are here, still being really quiet"

"I don't know how I do that, but I'm happy I do" Yubin chuckled. "Say... do you want to sleep here again perhaps? You know as well as me that Minji and Bora can talk for ages".

"I hoped you would ask!" Siyeon admitted, hugging Yubin tightly. "So yes, I'll sleep here if it's okay with you" the older girl said with a smile.

"You better go get some pajamas then, because you are not getting under my covers with those stinky clothes" the blue haired girl laughed.

"Can't I borrow one of yours?" Siyeon asked with pleading eyes "I'm too lazy to go back to my room to take one of mine. Pretty please?" She asked again, pouting.

"Only because you have such a cute face" Yubin chuckled standing up to go to her wardrobe and looking for a pair of pajamas. "I have these pink ones but... I'm sure they will be a bit too small for you"

"Yeah, they really look small! But you can probably fit in them" Siyeon chuckled. "Can I use the one you were wearing last night? I'm pretty sure that was my size!" She said, looking at Yubin.

"Why should I be the ones getting in small pajamas when you are sleeping over? Come on, get up and try, lazy butt" Yubin chuckled, throwing them to Siyeon.

Siyeon sighed, standing up and taking hold of the pink pajamas. She tried to wear them and the pants were pretty okay... tight, but okay. And the shirt was so short that it was basically a top. 

"Well...this looks awful" Siyeon protested, looking at the mirror.

Yubin looked at her and inspected the clothes, widening her eyes a little bit.

"Depends on what you call awful" she said, looking at Siyeon's butt in the tight pants. She also had to admit that Siyeon's belly showing from under the shirt was... pretty hot.

"Uh, this? This is what I call awful!" The older girl protested, pointing at herself. She sighed and crawled into bed to cover herself with the sheets. "Ah, the things I do to sleep in this room!" She sighed playfully.

"You are blind" Yubin cheered, throwing the sheets off of Siyeon. "This" Yubin said, poking Siyeon's belly "is hot and so is your butt"

"You are the blind one!" Siyeon said, shaking her head. "I don't have abs and my butt is flat" she protested weakly, pulling the sheet over her once again and pulling down Yubin as well, so the girl couldn't take them away anymore.

"Your belly is hot anyway, even without abs. Your skin looks... gorgeous and your butt flat? What is this then?" Yubin asked, moving a hand to the older woman's backside.

"Did you just squeeze my butt?" Siyeon asked, widening her eyes because that was so not Yubin. "A- Anyway, that's still flat! And enough talking about my body"

"Fine if I can't prove it by touching, nothing will convince you" the younger girl sighed, turning to Siyeon. "What do you want to talk about then?"

"Uhm… you know, I was reading some fanfictions yesterday… and an awful amount of people are shipping and writing about Singbin" she said with a chuckle.

"Really? Already? Who has time to write fanfiction anyway? They must be insane shippers" Yubin laughed. "How was it?"

"I've read a couple of them and they were...uhm… intense" Siyeon awkwardly chuckled, cursing herself because she actually brought up the topic herself.

"Intense? Were they heavy stories? Some people really have great imagination! Like... vampire and hunter stories for example" Yubin asked.

"Yeah… vampire and hunter" Siyeon awkwardly chuckled again. "Some other authors just like to make us two kiss or something" she quickly said, turning to the other side "Should we sleep??" She asked, changing topic way too fast.

"What? Why? You didn't even answer my question yet! And of course they make us kiss, it's fanfiction! Come on, no sleeping before the room owner says so"

"Don't you find it weird? Like… me and you… kissing?" Siyeon asked, turning towards Yubin again and locking eyes with the younger girl.

"We already had this talk about kissing about 2 weeks ago I think" Yubin chuckled "And come on, it's just a kiss. If you call that intense stories, wuss"

"That wasn't the intense part!" Siyeon defended herself. "It was… more than that" she tried to explain. "Like… bed stuff"

Yubin widened her eyes at that and stared at Siyeon.

"And you... you still r-read that?"

"Well I… I needed to know how the story ended! I-it's not like I can l-leave the story after 20 chapters...just because… we were doing stuff. T-They were doing stuff! I mean...the us in the story!!" She tried to explain, panicking a little.

"Yeah, I figured, don't worry! And yeah... I guess you're right! You know what, you got me interested. Shall we find a new fanfic together and read it?"

Siyeon widened her eyes looking at the younger girl. She did NOT see this coming.

"You mean t-that kind of fanfic?" She asked, trying not to panic.

"Huh? What are you t-... Oh my god! W-well... if you w-want to... sure but I w-was thinking just... in g-general" Yubin said, cutting herself off when she realized what the older woman meant.

"I-... well… I don't know let's… let's see" she said, taking out her phone and searching fanfiction with the 'SingBin' hashtag. They found a popular fanfiction that had a lot of beautiful and interesting comments so they decided to pick that one. 

"I saw a lot of Jiyoo fanfics as well" Yubin chuckled "I'm happy we are able to compete" she laughed, reading the tags and stopping on a particular one. "What does this one mean? Smut?"

"It… it means there are explicit...uhm… sex scenes" Siyeon explained "And looking at the hashtags… those scenes are about us"

"Oh... well... do you w-want to pick another one or... should we r-read this?" Yubin stuttered.

"I don't think there are good fanfictions without smut" Siyeon explained "I looked around and the ones with a lot of comments and subscribers are always with smuts" she said, clicking on the first chapter of the story.

"I guess we are reading then" Yubin laughed reading some text and nudging Siyeon's side. "See?! They also say you have a sexy butt"

Siyeon shook her head with a chuckle. They read the first four chapters of the story and they were really really into that… when the smut chapter arrived. 

"I- I think that's a smut chapter, Bin" the older girl said with a blush on her cheeks. "Do you want to skip this chapter?" She asked.

Yubin shook her head shyly.

"What if there is like... a r-really important conversation in this c-chapter? I don't w-want to miss something about the... story" she whispered.

"Y- You are right" Siyeon nodded, starting to read the chapter. They both read in their head, not saying anything about it and desperately trying not to blush. When they both got to the end, the two girls sat there in silence for a bit until the rapper spoke up.

"You... were right... f-fanfics can get... intense" she whispered.

"I told you" Siyeon said, trying to sound more confident. Reading something that involved yourself kissing, touching and having sex with the person you have in front of you, it's definitely not the easiest thing.

"You told me but... still... wow" Yubin chuckled, shifting a bit uncomfortably "i... liked the... story... though"

Siyeon nodded, laying down again so she didn't have to face Yubin.

"Yeah, I liked the story too" she whispered, trying to keep the truth for herself.

"So umm... funny how the story... is pretty... realistic right? I mean... we are in my room right now" Yubin dared to speak.

"They were in your room as well, in the story… when they shared the...first kiss" Siyeon replied, looking at the ceiling.

"Exactly... seems like this r- I mean THAT room has some good vibes for u- THEM" Yubin struggled to not mess up.

"Everything important… happened in that room. They got to know each other… in that room. They got closer… in that room. And they… they kissed there… they s-slept together there and i-it's… incredible how a-accurate it was" Siyeon said "I mean… t-the description of the r-room and stuff" she corrected herself.

"Yeah of course! T-they really did a good job... describing... accurate events" Yubin said, getting a little bit closer to Siyeon. She didn't know why. It could be the way she laid there, it could be because she and Yoohyeon didn't talk too much lately, or it could be because of the story they just read... yeah, that was probably it, that damn story.

"They a-acurately d-described our p-personality as well" Siyeon added, locking eyes with Yubin who was imperceptibly shifting closer to her. "And w-whoever wrote that S-Siyeon's feelings… did an awfully g-good job" the older girl said, suddenly regretting it "I mean… the way s-she acted and her b-behaviour were perfect"

"Her behavior was... perfect? Does... does that mean that y-you... would let me k-kiss you... like that Siyeon?" Yubin whispered under her breath, still looking in the older woman's eyes.

"I-... I think I w-would" Siyeon admitted, slowly shifting closer to Yubin. 

"Are you s-sure?" Yubin whispered even more faintly, putting a hand on Siyeon's cheek.

Siyeon nodded, not able to say anything else because she felt overwhelmed. She could see Yubin approaching her slowly, closing the distance between them.

"Let me t-try that then" the blue haired girl said, pulling Siyeon a bit closer and softly locking lips with the woman.

Siyeon cupped Yubin's cheek, moving her lips against the rapper's ones just for a second, before someone loudly knocked on the door, startling both of them.

"Hey Yubs, I'm coming in so you better not be sleeping!" Yoohyeon yelled with a chuckle. Soon after the door literally flew open and the silver haired woman came running in.

Yubin quickly sat up, leaving a confused Siyeon laid on the bed. 

"Oh… I didn't know Siyeon was here. Were you about to sleep?" Yoohyeon asked, looking at the older girl with a weird expression. 

"We... w-were" Yubin awkwardly replied, clearing her throat. "So... do you need me for something?'

"Not really. I just… I hoped we could spend some time together, Yubs" Yoohyeon explained with a sad expression. "I'm always with Minji and you are always with Siyeon, because of this 'ship thing' and I… I miss the time we used to spend together" she admitted, weakly.

"I know... I miss spending time with you too" Yubin replied, totally forgetting she just kissed Siyeon. "Come in, you can join us"

Siyeon slowly sat up, as she was still trying to process what happened, how did that happen and why did it stop. Yoohyeon ran towards the bed and she crawled on top of it, sitting right between Yubin and Siyeon.

"So what were you two doing?" She asked, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"We were... reading?" Siyeon said, sounding really unsure on what to do right now.

"Are you asking me?" Yoohyeon chuckled "What happened? You look confused as hell, Singnie" the silver haired girl laughed. Yubin suddenly realized what happened and what was happening right now. Her crush was about to find out that she just kissed Siyeon. 

"She's probably really tired. We were talking and she fell asleep" Yubin lied with an awkward chuckle "Maybe you should go to sleep, Siyeon, since you look pretty tired" she suggested, locking eyes with the older girl.

"What do you mean go to sleep? Wasn't I-... Oh... I see. I guess... I guess I'll go sleep in my own room then" the older woman sighed. "Good night Yooh"

Yubin looked at Siyeon stand up and walk towards the door and she looked really disappointed. Of course, she promised her that she could sleep with her but… her crush just walked in, saying that she wanted to spend time with her… and Siyeon should understand that, shouldn't she?

"What's up with her? Did you guys have a fight or something? Singnie really didn't look that happy" the silver haired girl asked, sounding a little worried.

"N-No she… She's just really tired" Yubin explained with a little smile. "I'm sure she will be fine tomorrow, she just needs to rest" she lied.

"Okay! So what do you want to do?" Yoohyeon asked, throwing an arm around Yubin's shoulder and staring at her. "Should we just talk or?"

"It's always the same story with you" Yubin chuckled, snuggling closer to Yoohyeon. "You always come to me saying that you want to do something together, but you never know what you want to do" she protested.

"Well... I just get this signal in my head saying 'let's me go hang out with Yubs' but yeah... I don't come to you with ideas on what to do" the taller girl chuckled, admitting the truth.

"I have to say that… I'm happy enough with the fact that your head sometimes tells you to hang out with me" Yubin admitted, locking eyes with the older girl. "We grew apart, Yooh. You always spend your free time with Minji"

"What? We didn't grow apart, silly! We just need to do an effort to get this whole 'Jiyoo' thing going and once it's going, I can go back to normal!" Yoohyeon reasoned.

"Why… why didn't you tell me?" Yubin asked weakly. "I thought you were tired of me. I knew you had to do this whole Jiyoo thing but… you never reached out for me in the last few weeks. And… one of the last times we talked properly, you said I was boring" Yubin whispered, looking away.

"Why didn't I tell you? I thought it was obvious? You knew we had to do this pairing thing right? And I didn't call you boring!"

"You did, Yooh" Yubin said looking down. "I stayed with you the whole afternoon that day. I played some games with you and I tried to have fun with you. And when the other members came back home, you said it was a boring afternoon and that there wasn't nothing to remember about that" she explained. "Yooh, I don't even like those kinds of games! I literally asked you to teach me because it… it was a way to spend time with you" she admitted.

"I didn't have fun though! Those games were stupid and I'm sorry if you took that personal. And why? You don't have to do something to spend time with me, Yubs" the silver haired girl argued.

"What should I do then? You… you don't even see me if the others are there as well" Yubin protested weakly. "I get that, I'm not the funniest and I'm not the most open in the group but… it feels like you notice me just when we are alone. So I had to find a way to spend time with you during normal days...and since none of them can play games… I thought that was the right option"

"It's cute but I don't want you to force yourself okay? You're my friend and you shouldn't feel uncomfortable to spend time with me"

" 'It's cute?' " Yubin asked in disbelief, turning towards Yoohyeon. "What is cute about me desperately trying to make you notice me?" she asked, raising her voice a little. "I just told you that you don't even look at me when the others are there and you-" she said, starting to lose control, so she just stopped herself. "Why are you even here?" She whispered weakly.

"I told you that already. I want to spend time with you. I haven't spoken to you a lot outside of the schedule things we had to do"

"Fine, let's talk then" Yubin dryly said, looking straight into Yoohyeon's eyes. She really didn't like the fact that the older girl wasn't listening to her at all. She felt like she was explaining things to a wall. 

"I wanted to ask how you were doing lately? Picked up something new?" Yoohyeon asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"I'm doing fine. Siyeon is helping me a lot with the normal schedule and we just… spend time together to plan our vlives and stuff" Yubin dryly replied again.

"You and Siyeon have been getting along really well lately... is there like... any reason for that?" The taller girl asked, squinting her eyes a little.

"What do you mean? We just… we spend a lot of time together so yeah, we are pretty close now. I mean… We were really close during the training period too and then we just… grew apart a little. But I've always cared about her and...she… she gets me, you know" Yubin explained.

"It's always great to have someone that gets you... I just don't understand why Siyeon all of the sudden. Sometimes I-... nevermind" Yoohyeon sighed.

"Sometimes you?" Yubin asked, turning to face the older girl and waiting for her to continue what she was saying.

"Sometimes I feel like... you replaced me with her... I just miss 'us'"

"Yooh" the younger girl called, taking hold of the silver haired girl's hand and squeezing it gently. "She's not replacing you. N-No one can replace you" she admitted, looking in Yoohyeon's eyes. "You two are just… different" she whispered, wondering herself what she meant with that sentence. Why were they different? And why, being in a room with her crush, her mind kept wondering how Siyeon was feeling. Was she hurt? Was she mad at her?

"Different in what way? Is it a good or a bad different? What changed, Yubs?" The silver haired girl asked, putting her head on Yubin's legs.

"It's not about 'good' or 'bad'... You're just different. You know… I like pizza and I like chocolate. I can't compare them because they are two different things but… I like both of them… just in a different way" Yubin explained, feeling stupid because her mind started wondering who was the pizza and who was the chocolate. "And what do you mean 'what changed'?" 

"I mean since when are you so... touchy and all with Siyeon. You were like that with me but... never with someone else" Yoohyeon explained.

"And what about it? I mean… you are touchy with everyone and so is Bora, so is Gahyeon. Why can't I be touchy with two people?" Yubin asked, tilting her head and looking down at Yoohyeon's eyes.

"I guess" the older girl sighed, getting up a little. "Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" She suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"W-What?" Yubin asked, widening her eyes "Like… where? Why?" she whispered, panicking a little bit, trying not to show it.

"Just... to the mall? Go eat something? Watch a movie? I don't know? Just to have a moment between us?" 

Yubin's gaze softened and she put a hand on Yoohyeon's cheek.

"Sure… I would like that" she replied with a smile. She let out a little gasp, remembering that she promised Siyeon they would go to the mall together tomorrow. She really had to talk with Siyeon about it and ask her to postpone it.

"What's wrong? What are you thinking about so hard? You don't need to worry about planning it, we can leave after lunch tomorrow" the older girl cheered.

"Y- Yeah, that sounds perfect" Yubin cheered, not wanting to tell Yoohyeon what the real problem was. She nervously scratched her neck, trying to chase away the feeling that something about this was wrong.

"Great it's going to be really fun!" The taller woman chuckled, jumping out from the bed! "Anyway, I'm going to bed then! I need to wake up early to make my shopping list!"

"I'll make one as well!" Yubin cheered, smiling and waving to the girl that was opening the door. "Good night, Yooh" 

"Good night, Yubs" she responded, walking out of the rapper's room and closing the door again, leaving Yubin alone.

The younger girl couldn't help but feel guilty towards Siyeon. She laid down and tried to get some sleep, but her mind was too full of thoughts and she felt really stressed and anxious. Also… she wasn't used to sleeping alone anymore. She stood up, walking out of her room and silently opening Minji and Siyeon's bedroom door. 

"Yubs? What are you doing here?" The leader asked with a smile and Bora who was still with her also turned towards the blue haired girl.

Yubin was totally taken aback. She hoped that everyone was sleeping and that she could just silently slip in Siyeon's bed without anyone noticing. 

"I-... Uh… I just" she tried to say "I couldn't sleep so I hoped I could…" she said, pointing at Siyeon who looked like she was already sleeping in her bed.

"Oh, well you can just jump in with her, I'm sure she won't mind. Don't wake her up though! Me and Bora are just watching a k-drama so we won't keep you up" Minji explained with a sweet smile.

Yubin nodded, walking in and closing the door behind her back. She crawled in Siyeon's bed trying not to make a sound and not to move the matress too much. She slipped under the sheets and hugged Siyeon from behind, spooning her.

"Good night, wolf" she whispered, kissing Siyeon's cheek before putting her head down

Siyeon wasn't sleeping. How could she? She kept imagining their 'little moment' in her head, over and over again. Yubin bent down and kissed her. But as soon as Yoohyeon walked in, she was a different person and she basically asked her to leave the room. 

She kissed her and... Siyeon didn't know how to phrase it but... something worked in that moment. But then Yoohyeon happened, Yubin's crush. Maybe Yubin didn't really care about her. Maybe she was just a placeholder for Yoohyeon.

Siyeon pretended to be sleeping as she pushed her body even more against Yubin's, loving the feeling of being held by her. She really cared about the younger girl, she cared in a way that was hard to explain. She wanted to turn around, cup Yubin's cheeks and tell her 'focus on me'. 


	5. 1.4 Mistakes

The next day, Yoohyeon and Yubin had left to the mall just like they planned, when they got out of the car, the taller girl handed Yubin a cap, telling her to put it on.

"You better be a bit hidden, unless you want people recognizing us and bothering us" she chuckled.

"You're right, good thinking! Should I hit your head a couple of times so you aren't as tall? That way you don't stand out either" the younger girl joked.

"You are saying this just because it bothers you that I'm taller than you" Yoohyeon pouted. "You're really short!" She teased, patting Yubin's cap on her head.

"I'm short?! Have you looked at Bora? How dare you call me short?" The rapper acted like she was offended.

"The fact that she's shorter than you doesn't mean that you're not!!" Yoohyeon laughed, throwing an arm around Yubin's shoulder. "But you don't have to be offended! I think it's cute" she admitted with a little blush.

"I am not cute! I'm cool!" The younger protested, hitting Yoohyeon's arm.

"Yeah... sure... anyway, what you buying?" The taller girl asked.

"Just some general stuff... and some pajamas for Siyeon. There were these wolf ones online"

"Oh… I- I'm sure she would like those" Yoohyeon said, deciding that it was better to change the topic "I'm buying something for the evenings! We have this gala in two days and I don't know what to wear!" 

"Wait... really? We have a gala? Why did I not know about this? What kind of gala is it? Is it something classy, casual or something else" Yubin asked, truly not knowing about it.

"It's classy… so I'll go with a long dress. And I think you would rock a suit but… anyway… you didn't know about that because you were sleeping on Siyeon's shoulder when the manager told us, during our movie night" Yoohyeon said, looking away, as they entered a clothes shop.

"Oh... well, it was a boring movie" Yubin chuckled. "And yeah... I might go for a suit but I want a skirt under it I think...or a dress? Maybe you can go for like... an open back dress?" Yubin suggested.

"That's exactly what I wanted to look for!!" Yoohyeon cheered. "D-Do you think I would l-look okay in one o-of those? And… you? In a dress? Since when?" Yoohyeon chuckled and Yubin raised her shoulders.

"I would usually go with a shirt, a suit and a tie but… Siyeon told me that I should try to wear more dresses because I look beautiful in them" Yubin explained "So I don't know… maybe I can try… I could surprise the fans" she explained, a little bit unsure.

"I guess... you could try to surprise... the fans" Yoohyeon sighed "so yes or no for one of those dresses for me?" She repeated her question to move on from the topic.

"Yeah, of course!! Let's do it like this...we choose 3 things each and we meet again in 15 mins at the cabins!" Yubin cheered.

"That sounds great! See you in a bit!" Yoohyeon cheered immediately running away to look at some dresses, knowing that choosing was hard for her.

Yubin slowly walked in the other way, looking at some dresses. She found a lot of nice ones and she honestly liked all of them...but could she wear them? Siyeon praised Bora's, Minji's and Yoohyeon's body… but she didn't say anything about Yubin's so… could she really rock a long dress?

She sighed and decided to first go look for those pajamas she wanted to buy for Siyeon before picking out a dress. Even if she bought one, she wasn't sure if she would actually wear it so the pajamas were a hit more important.

She looked at all the animal pajamas there were and she finally found a wolf one. It was the last one and it had a hood with cute wolf's ears. But when she tried to take it, another pair of hands grabbed it. She grabbed it as well, making sure that the woman in front of her couldn't take it away.

"Uhm excuse me? I had this first young lady! The youth nowadays, so rude" the woman scoffed, trying to pull them out of Yubin's hands but failing.

"W-Wait...uh… I don't know who had it first but… please?" Yubin asked with pleading eyes "I really need this for a friend"

"Oh you NEED them? So that makes it okay to take them while I clearly had them first? Well my daughter NEEDS them too! Now let go" she tried again.

"P-Please ma'am! Maybe your daughter likes another animal? There is...uh… look! There is a rabbit and… a cute racoon!" Yubin tried to say, trying to hide the panda one she saw and she desperately wanted to buy.

"Well why don't you pick out another animal for your friend then? I'm sure sh-" the woman tried to say when Yubin gently pulled her a little closer.

"How much do you want for it?" She whispered, showing her wallet.

"Are you offering money for 20 dollar pajamas?" The woman asked in disbelief. And Yubin nodded. 

"I don't know how much your daughter needs this but… I really want to gift this to my friend and I can't choose another animal. She's a wolf… She's… she's my wolf" she whispered.

The woman raised her eyebrows and gave Yubin a weird look.

"Your wolf? You're really possessive of your friend kid and honestly, you're weird. Just give me... 85 and they are yours" the older woman sighed, wanting to at least get some profit off of it.

"85???" Yubin whisper-yelled "But this costs 20 dollars!!" 

"I know but… I really need it too!" The woman protested, fixing her eyes on the panda pajamas Yubin was holding with her other hand. "Are you taking that one as well?"

The rapper nodded, hugging the panda ones a bit closer to her body. "I am. These are for me"

"My daughter loves pandas! I didn't see that one. And I've literally looked for it in every single store in this town" she sighed. Yubin knew that. The panda ones were rare, that's why she took hers in a blink of an eye, as soon as she saw it. She whined for an entire week because everyone at the dorm had animal pajamas with their representative animal… anyone but her and Siyeon.

"I'm sure you'll find them somewhere else! Come on, what do you want for the wolf ones? 85, right?" Yubin quickly said, taking out that amount of money from her wallet.

"85 is too much, you were right. I'll take… 30...plus the panda ones" the woman said with an evil smirk.

"What?? No! You are not getting these! I'll gladly pay 85" Yubin argued, getting annoyed.

"Fine, I'll have 85 plus the panda ones then" she said, pulling the wolf pajamas out of Yubin's hands. She could see how desperately Yubin wanted the wolf pajamas and she was going to have the panda ones.

"No you are not getting the panda ones! How much money do you want for the wolf ones! Come on, please, ma'am" Yubin pleaded.

"I'll make it clear. You won't have the wolf ones unless you hand me the panda ones" the woman said, glaring at Yubin. 

"You... you are the worst" Yubin whisper-yelled, throwing the panda pajamas against the woman in anger.

"I'm not the worst, I'm just doing this for my daughter… just like you are doing it for your friend" the woman smiled, taking in her hands the panda pajamas and handing to Yubin the wolf ones. Yubin grumbled but she decided that it was fine. She was going to get them for Siyeon in the first place... she really hoped she could find the panda ones in another store though. “A good day further, brat” the woman scoffed, walking past the disguised rapper.

Yubin walked away, mumbling by herself and tightly holding the wolf pajamas in her hands. She looked at them and smiled. It didn't matter that now she would be the only one without animal pajamas during their movie nights, she was sure that Siyeon's smile seeing her new wolf pajamas would make up for it.

"Hey, Yubs?! Where are you? The 15 minutes are over! Come show your dresses" Yoohyeon suddenly yelled from somewhere in the store.

Yubin panicked. She had spent so much time arguing with that woman for Siyeon's pajamas that she didn't even have the time to look at the dresses. She quickly scanned the store, desperately trying to find something. She grabbed two random dresses that looked like they could fit her and she started running towards Yoohyeon, when a beautiful white shirt dress caught her eye. 

"Ahh, I see you found your three outfits and Siyeon's pajamas!" Yoohyeon cheered. "Let's go see if they fit"

Yubin nodded walking in the changing cabin and trying the first dress on. It was a nice long red dress… it fit her, but it wasn't what Yubin was looking for. She walked out of the cabin and waited for Yoohyeon to be ready as well. As soon as the tall girl walked out, Yubin made a twirl

"What do you think? It's beautiful but… I don't know…" she admitted.

"It really is beautiful! I like it Yubs! What about my dress?" Yoohyeon asked, twirling around as well in her long light blue dress which basically left the silver haired girl's back bare.

"T- That's… That's really beautiful" Yubin stuttered, amazed by Yoohyeon's beauty. The taller girl chuckled. 

"I like it too...but I want to try the other two as well, to see which one I like the most" she explained.

"Let's see them then!" Yubin cheered as they both went back inside. They didn't really like the second outfit they picked so they immediately moved to the third and final one.

Yubin put on the last dress, the only one that actually caught her eyes. She walked out of the cabin and she made another twirl, looking at herself in the mirror. That was it. That was the perfect dress for her. And she was sure Siyeon would like it as well.

"Wow..." someone gasped behind her and when Yubin turned around she found Yoohyeon staring at her. "I think you found a winner, that dress... fits you so well. That white..."

Yubin blushed a little 

"I think this is the one!" She cheered "Siyeon told me that white looks good on me...so when I saw this I-" Yubin was saying when she stopped herself. Why was she talking about Siyeon again? "Anyway… I love yours as well! It's... perfect! Wow!" Yubin said with her mouth slightly open. Yoohyeon noticed it as well that Yubin kept talking about Siyeon and she wondered why.

"Thanks, I think this black fits my skin the best" the taller girl chuckled.

"It really does… y-you're beautiful Yoohyeon" Yubin said, widening her eyes shortly after "I- I mean you l-look beautiful in t-that dress!" She corrected herself.

"I think we both found our dress for the gala then! Come on, let's change back and we can go pay" the older woman cheered.

Yubin nodded with a smile. They both changed in their clothes and they went to pay for the dresses and the wolf pajamas. They happily chat on their way back home, talking about the gala and which shoes would look nice with those dresses.

When they got back home they entered the dorm with their bags and saw Minji sitting on the couch with Gahyeon sleeping on her lap.

"Hey, girls" she whispered, signalling to be quiet. "How did shopping go?"

"It went well!! We bought two dresses! Can you believe it? Yubs in a dress!" Yoohyeon cheered, whisper-yelling. "It looks so good on her!" she added, making Yubin blush.

"I'm sure I'll like it once I see it during the gala!" Minji cheered, combing Gahyeon's hair. "This little one danced the whole afternoon and is super tired now" she explained.

"She improved a lot lately! She should be proud of herself" Yubin said with a smile, looking at Gahyeon. "Yooh, can you help me to make a gift box for the pajamas?" She asked.

"A gift box for pajamas?" Minji asked with a chuckle "Who did you buy pajamas for?"

"Singnie. We were the only ones without our representative animal pajamas… so I bought the wolf ones for her" Yubin explained with a smile. "Now I'm the only one who doesn't have one" she pouted a little.

"Aww, you will find some panda ones someday!" Minji reassured her. "Anyway, go wrap them real quick! Singnie messaged me to say she is home in a bit with the food"

Yubin gasped, taking Yoohyeon's hand and running in her room.

"Quick quick!! I'll take the wrapping paper! You can look for a bow in the second drawer!!" Yubin panicked.

"Sshhh, be quiet, idiots" Minji whisper-yelled, pointing at Gahyeon who snuggled closer to Minji as reaction to the sound.

"Sorry!" Yubin whisper-yelled back, closing the door of her room. 

"I think I found the bow-" Yoohyeon tried to say when she saw the way Yubin was trying to wrap up the pajamas. "What are you doing?" She laughed.

"I'm wrapping the pajamas! Can't you see?" She asked, really struggling with the wrapping paper.

"Wait, let me help" she chuckled. She took the wrapping paper in her hands and she tried to make a decent work... failing. Yubin looked at the final result and she bursted into laughter.

"Oh my god we are SO not good at this" she laughed.

"I'm good at this! You just messed it up so bad that I couldn't fix it" Yoohyeon tried to defend herself even though she was the most clumsy one out of all of the girls.

"I appreciate the effort but… I think I will ask for Minji's help later" Yubin chuckled, wrapping her arms around Yoohyeon's neck and kissing her cheek.

"Fine! But it's not my fault this didn't work" the tall woman stated again, pushing Yubin a little bit playfully.

"Are you saying it's my fault? I couldn't even try because you laughed at me, saying that you were going to do it!" Yubin laughed, not unwrapping her arms from Yoohyeon's neck.

"That's what I'm telling you indeed! You can't just randomly put the wrapping paper on there, silly!"

"What-... This is clearly your fault! You ruined the wrapping paper and now I can't try to fix that!" Yubin chuckled, locking eyes with Yoohyeon, blushing a little because of the proximity.

"Fine, let's say it was my fault then" the older woman chuckled. "Thanks for today Yubs"

"No, thank you, Yooh. I really missed you… I missed 'us', as you said" Yubin whispered, still looking in Yoohyeon's eyes.

"I missed 'us' too" Yoohyeon said in a whisper, cupping Yubin's cheek, still holding her gaze.

Yubin couldn't hold her gaze anymore. She shyly looked down and she tried to put some distance between them, but Yoohyeon stopped her. She put two fingers under her chin and she forced her to look up to lock eyes with her again.

"Yooh, what... what are you doing? We should... we should go back... Siyeon is going to be here with the f-food" the rapper stuttered.

"I don't care" Yoohyeon whispered. "You said I don't notice you when we are with the others but Yubin… you are the only one I look at, every second of the day" she whispered.

"That's not true... You look at Minji. You should look at Minji. You two are... good" 

"I look at her but… I don't feel what I feel when I look at you" Yoohyeon whispered, slowly leaning in, closing her eyes.

"Feel? What do y-" Yubin wanted to ask genuinely confused when suddenly she felt a soft pair of lips on her own. This was it. This was what she longed for for so long. This was perfection... but was it really?

Yoohyeon cupped her cheeks, moving her lips against Yubin's. The younger girl mimicked her movements, trying to melt into the kiss. This was what she had always wanted but… why did it feel wrong? She put her hands on Yoohyeon's waist, desperately pulling her closer. This couldn't feel wrong… she had wanted this for months and she finally had it… but why was her heart telling her to stop?

"Hey, Bin the food is h-..." Siyeon cheered, entering her room and falling silent when she saw the scene. "Here" she ended her sentence immediately closing the door again and walking out.

Yubin widened her eyes, pulling away from the kiss. She looked in Yoohyeon's eyes, panicking and turning towards the door. 

"Yubs, I'm sure she will understand" Yoohyeon said, thinking that Yubin was worried about someone seeing them together. Yubin stepped back shaking her head and running out of the door, trying to find Siyeon.

When she arrived in the living room she saw the bag of food on the table with Minji already opening it, but Siyeon was nowhere to be seen.

"Minji? Where is Singnie?" Yubin asked in her most steady voice.

"I think she forgot something at the take out place! She ran out in a rush" Minji chuckled, happily starting to eat her favourite food. "Is Yoohyeon coming?" she asked, but Yubin didn't hear a word of that. She ran out of the front door, seeing Siyeon walking away.

"Singnie! Wait! Come back here" Yubin yelled running after her as fast as she could.

"Just tell the others I'm not hungry and I wanted to go for a walk" Siyeon cut short as soon as Yubin caught up with her. 

"What? No! Let's… let's go back home together" Yubin pleaded. "We can… we can talk about this" 

"Talk about what? How you are finally able to be happy with your crush? How I was just a placeholder until she finally opened up to you? We don't need to talk about that" Siyeon hissed.

"No! That's n-not what it is! I just… I'm not sure about anything anymore Siyeon. I'm really trying to figure things out but-" Yubin tried to say but she was cut off by Siyeon.

"I will figure them out for you. You have a crush on Yoohyeon, you kissed and now you can live happily ever after!! Congrats!" Siyeon hissed again, pushing Yubin back.

"No, Singnie... I don't know why but... it... i-it didn't feel right?" Yubin admitted in a whisper.

"I don't want to hear about that. Whatever it is, you will have to figure out this one on your own. I'm out, Yubin" Siyeon said, looking straight into Yubin's eyes. "I- I was there for you, every single day! I was there for you even when you told me you had a crush on her! It broke my heart, but you needed me and I stayed! But then you… you kissed me! You kissed me and literally 10 seconds later you asked me to leave, because Yoohyeon was there!"

"I'm sorry Siyeon I was just... My mind went haywire when we kissed and then... then Yooh almost saw us and I... I panicked. I shouldn't have sent you away and... I realized that... that's why I came to your room that night" Yubin reasoned, whispering.

"No Yubin, you came to my room because you couldn't sleep alone and you didn't have the guts to ask Yoohyeon!" Siyeon hissed. "That night… The night we kissed, I thought that maybe… maybe I could convince you to focus on me! That maybe if I showed you that I was there for you, that I really cared about you… you would have noticed me. But it was all just a game for you"

"It wasn't a game! Really it was n-" Yubin tried to say when Siyeon pushed her back.

"Stop fucking lying and go back to Yoohyeon" the older woman screamed, running off again and this time Yubin didn't follow.

She dragged herself home, she entered the front door and she slowly went upstairs, ignoring the members who were calling her. Yoohyeon followed her upstairs and she cupped her cheeks in front of Yubin's room. 

"Hey, don't worry" she whispered with a smile "She will-" she tried to say, but Yubin gently removed her hands from her face.

"I'm sorry, Yooh. I really am… but this is a mistake. T- This… this doesn't feel right"

“What do you mean this is a mistake? I... I finally understood what you meant all those times, why you acted like that, why you reacted like that. I realized and... I guess I wanted to show you that... I cared about you, a lot” Yoohyeon explained.

"I thought I felt something" Yubin admitted "But then Siyeon happened. We got closer and I-... I realized that she was always my number one supporter, she was always ready to listen to me, to help me, to reassure me. And we… I- I kissed her… or well… I tried to"

“You k-kissed Siyeon? What?! When? Why? I thought... You... You... what?” Yoohyeon just asked, not able to wrap her mind around this.

"I don't even know how it happened Yooh" Yubin admitted weakly "We were on my bed, she was laying down and I was sitting there, we were just talking and then we… we decided to read a fanfiction a-about us and… I just… I wanted to feel if… if there was something more but as soon as I kissed her, y-you knocked on the door and I panicked so I s-sent her out"

“So that’s why... That’s why she looked sad? This all... makes so much sense now! You c-couldn’t shut up about her!” Yoohyeon gasped. “How can I be so blind!”

"I- I was blind as well" Yubin replied "I was constantly thinking about her, talking about her and I… you know, I told her I had a crush on you. Because I did… or I thought I did. I- I don't know...and now she hates me" Yubin explained, trying not to cry.

“I don’t understand... Then why did you kiss me if you don’t have... a crush on me? Why didn’t you just... “ Yoohyeon sighed. “I hope you clear things up with her”

"Because I- I really thought I had a crush on you" Yubin explained, taking Yoohyeon's hands in hers. "I was so happy Yooh. I was so happy when you said you wanted to go out with me… I was so happy when I saw you were leaning towards me to kiss me… but then it just… it didn't… I- I don't know" she whispered as she let her tears run on her face.

“Hey... Don’t cry... of course it’s not fun to be rejected, even less so because I was so sure that... you felt the same but... I’m happy you found the person you need in Siyeon” the taller girl whispered, being genuine.

Yubin nodded, wiping away her tears 

"Can I… Can I hug you?" She asked, trying not to cry again. Yoohyeon smiled at her, pulling the girl into her arms, kissing the top of her head. "I need you, Yooh. I really need you… I don't want to lose this" the blue haired girl whispered weakly.

“You won’t lose anything, but right now... make sure to not lose the person you care for, okay?” Yoohyeon whispered. “Come on, let’s go eat and I’m sure that things will be okay pretty soon”

Yubin nodded weakly, following the other girl to dinner… but Siyeon didn't show up. Yubin waited for her on the couch, she waited until past midnight, hoping to see her when she came home. The blue haired girl was exhausted and when Siyeon came back home, she had already fallen asleep sat on the couch, shivering because of the cold.


	6. 1.5 It was you all along

Two days later the day of the gala arrived and Yubin and Siyeon still hadn’t gotten the chance to talk. Well... they did get the chance but Siyeon simply didn’t want to speak with her. The older woman was not over what happened a few days ago and Yubin seriously hurt her. They kissed, and Yoohyeon interrupted it and literally the day after she finds Yubin and Yoohyeon kissing. That was too much for her to handle. Way too much.

Yubin was in her room, preparing for the gala. She put on her white new dress and she looked at herself in the mirror. She could swear she liked this dress two days ago… but now, she couldn't stand to look at it. She quickly pulled it off, throwing it on her bed and she took something else out of her wardrobe. A simple shirt with suit and tie would do… as always. She dressed herself when someone knocked on the door. She quickly went to open it, to reveal Yoohyeon.

“Hey Yubs, you ready f-” she cheered, looking at Yubin’s outfit. “Where the hell is your white dress?” she gasped, staring Yubin in the eyes. The taller woman was wearing the black dress she picked out with Yubin and the mall and she expected the blue haired girl to at least wear that white dress today.

"I won't wear it" Yubin cut short, pointing at the dress on her bed "It's… Siyeon wanted me to have a dress, she told me that I could pull off a white outfit and now… it just doesn't make sense anymore" Yubin sighed "This will do" she whispered, looking at herself in the mirror.

“So you’re giving up on her? I’m sure that’s what Siyeon would want” Yoohyeon sighed, walking over to Yubin’s bed, picking up the dress and putting it in Yubin’s hands. “Put it on, impress her tonight, and fix things”

"I- Impress her?" Yubin asked, looking down. "How? I- I can't flirt with people, Yooh. I can't… I can just… be myself and hope that people like me" she whispered. "I can put the dress on...but then? She doesn't even want to talk to me. She won't even look at me… she won't even notice the dress I chose for her"

“I’m sure she will notice. If she really cares about you she will, because she knows that you would be wearing it because she told you it would look good on you. You don’t need to flirt! Siyeon fell for who you are, Yubs, and you are not a flirter” Yoohyeon tried to encourage her.

Yubin nodded weakly, looking at the dress Yoohyeon put in her hands. 

"Fine" she sighed "I'll wear it. C-Can you turn around just for a second, so that you can tell me how it looks after?" She asked.

“Of course” Yoohyeon said, turning around and waiting for Yubin to put the dress on. After a few moments she felt a tap on her shoulder so she turned around to see Yubin in that beautiful pearl white dress that totally fit her skin and hair.

"It doesn't look beautiful… it looks perfect, Yubs" Yoohyeon whispered, caressing Yubin's cheek. "Trust me when I tell you that she will notice you. It's impossible not to" she said with a sweet smile. 

"Thanks, I guess. You look beautiful too! I hope you can keep the guys and girls off of you" Yubin said with a slight smile.

"I'm pretty sure I will manage. Well… except for Bora. There is no stopping that small woman!" Yoohyeon chuckled. "Come on! Put your shoes on and let's go! I'm pretty sure Siyeon is already downstairs and you have to walk downstairs in front of her… looking like that!" Yoohyeon cheered.

“Shoes? Oh god! I don’t have heels for under this dress” Yubin panicked, realizing she never bought any of those.

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes, disappearing from the room for a couple of minutes and when she came back, she had a box in her hands.

"Here! I got you, Yubs" she said with a smile, taking out of the box a pair of white heels that fit perfectly with the dress.

“You are an actual savior!” Yubin cheered, quickly putting on the heels and walking out of her room. “Even with heels you’re taller than me”

"I told you you are really short!" Yoohyeon chuckled. "Come on! I'll go downstairs and you will just walk down the stairs so that Siyeon can see you, alright?" 

“Fine, fine” Yubin sighed, pushing Yoohyeon. “Get on with it”

Yoohyeon quickly ran downstairs, joining Minji and the others.

“Yubs is coming any second now, Minji. If we are lucky we will still be in time”

"Yubs!! Come on!" Minji yelled, walking towards the stairs with the others because they were really running late. "You are usually the first one to be ready to go! What is taking you so long this tim-" she tried to say, when she saw Yubin walk down the stairs. 

“Sorry that I took so long” Yubin shyly apologized, carefully walking down the stairs. It had been a while since she wore heels after all.

“Holy- Well, you’re off the hook... if this is the result of taking your time” Minji chuckled.

Yubin blushed a little, still walking carefully downs the stairs.

"Is that Yubin in a dress?" Gahyeon asked, widening her eyes "Oh my god that white fits so well with your blue hair!" The younger girl yelled, happily. Siyeon walked out of the living room, looking up at the stairs because everyone was looking there.

"What are you g-" she started to say when she fixed her eyes on Yubin. She was wearing a short white dress and Siyeon couldn't begin to explain how beautiful she looked. She remembered her talk some time ago with the girl where she had suggested her to try on a dress but she didn’t think she would actually do it! That white complimented Yubin so well and it was hard to say she didn’t look... hot. Siyeon herself had chosen to wear a black dress with some dark blue accents just like her hair. It was a pretty long dress with an open back which was covered because the wolflike girl decided to let her hair down.

Since everyone was ready, Minji clapped her hands, opening the front door because the manager was waiting for them outside. They were divided in two different cars and Yubin and Siyeon were not in the same one. The blue haired girl walked closer to Siyeon as they went to the cars.

"You… You look beautiful, Singnie" she whispered, hoping to see a smile on the older girl's lips. Siyeon couldn’t help but feel flattered at the comment as she looked at Yubin. She wanted to look cold, she wanted to ignore her... but she couldn’t.

“Thanks... you too” she weakly said with a little smile.

"T- Thanks… I actually… I followed your advice and I bought a dress. A white one" Yubin whispered, making sure that only Siyeon could hear her. "I'm pretty sure you are the only one that could make me wear a dress" she admitted, locking eyes with Siyeon as they walked.

“That’s great. You look great. I’m... I’m happy you followed my advice” Siyeon whispered, waving at Yubin before entering their respective cars. “I’ll see you there”

Yubin nodded, waving at Siyeon. When they arrived at the gala they didn't have much chance to talk at all because a lot of people wanted to talk with them and they had to divide in little groups so they could talk with everyone. Yubin's gaze didn't lose Siyeon for the whole evening, desperately trying to find a free second to talk to her.

After a few hours some people had already gone home. The manager had asked them to stay till last because they needed to promote Dreamcatcher a little. Yubin didn’t mind this at all because less people meant more possible time to finally talk with Siyeon.

After twenty more minutes spent trying to find the right moment, Yubin decided she had enough. She saw Siyeon was sitting alone at a corner of the room, massaging her ankle probably because her heels hurt, so the blue haired girl politely excused herself and walked away, leaving Yoohyeon and Handong to do the talking. She walked to Siyeon and spoke in a low tone not to scare her, since the older girl was looking down.

"C-Can I sit with you?" She shyly asked.

Siyeon looked up, nodding at Yubin and still massaging her ankle.

“It’s been a while for me too... the heels I mean” Yubin said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, they're killing me" Siyeon sighed. "My ankles are on fire". Yubin nodded, looking at the girl

"So… heels aside, how did the evening go?" she asked, curiously. She saw a lot...like A LOT of guys talk with Siyeon and she was sure they weren't exactly aiming at a friendship with her.

“How it went? I got a lot of guys trying to flirt with me... I mean why? This is a classy event to socialize, not to hit on girls” the older woman sighed, seeming a bit annoyed by it.

"Yeah I-... I noticed" Yubin admitted "Did they bother you?" She asked worriedly, trying not to sound jealous but failing miserably.

"Not really. They were pretty bad. There was also this one guy who was pretty interesting! He even gave me a free drink" Siyeon told her being honest.

7"D-Did you accept t-that? The free d-drink I mean?" Yubin asked, involuntarily reaching for Siyeon's hand but leaving it as soon as she touched her, remembering that they were at a gala. "And i-interesting meaning that y-you were… interested in him?"

“Of course I accepted it! It was a polite guy. Hmm... yeah something like that. He seemed really friendly and we had a few matching points!”

"I-... I understand" Yubin said weakly, looking down. She had her chance with Siyeon when they kissed and she wasted it. She saw Handong looking at her with pleading eyes because she needed a break from the conversation as well so she stood up. "I-... I'll see you at the dorm, Siyeon" 

“No, wait... I need some company... I really don’t want other guys to approach me today” Siyeon said, wanting Yubin to stay with her. It wasn’t for that reason but, she didn’t want to say the real one.

"I'm sure Handong will-" Yubin tried to say when Siyeon cut her off.

"She's just trying to fool you with her puppy eyes. She had a 30 minutes break earlier" Siyeon spoke the truth. "And your break was 4 minutes long so… if you want you can stay"

Yubin smiled and sat back down.

“You’re right, she can handle herself...” she whispered. “So... This guy... is he really that... interesting?”

"He really was" Siyeon replied "He was really smart, really polite and he had nice manners. And mostly… he made me laugh a lot" Siyeon explained, trying to see every little reaction in Yubin's expression.

“He s-sounds great... too bad you won’t see h-him again I guess” Yubin awkwardly chuckled, really happy that was the case.

“Well... not really! I kind of... gave him my number” Siyeon lied, wanting to see what Yubin’s reaction would be to that lie.

"Y- You what??" Yubin whisper-yelled. "Siyeon you… You can't do that!! We… we can't do that… as idols!" She tried to correct herself, trying not to show the real reason because she didn't want her to do that.

“I’m sure the manager won’t mind if I have a well-mannered boyfriend like him! He is from a pretty famous family anyway so... it would even be good for the company” Siyeon reasoned, keeping up her lie. Yubin deserved this feeling after all.

"B- Boyfriend?" Yubin whispered, feeling her eyes filled with tears. "I- I wanted to talk with you for the w-whole evening and n-now… now it's too late" she whispered, desperately trying not to cry because she couldn't make a scene at a gala.

“He’s not my boyfriend yet! But... too late for what? I’m curious?” The older woman asked, keeping her voice steady and sipping from her drink.

"For you" Yubin whispered, looking down at her hands. She didn't want to say more and she couldn't say more… not here and not feeling like that.

“For me? Why? I t-think you made it pretty clear that there is no ‘us’ right?” Siyeon challenged, daring to look straight into the blue haired girl’s eyes.

"Siyeon I-... Can we talk later… At the dorm? Please?" Yubin pleaded, reaching again for Siyeon's hand, and this time she didn't care they were in public.

“You know... I don’t want to t-talk at the dorm... I’m sure we can find a space here to talk, Yubin” the older woman said with a serious voice. "Cause if we don’t talk now...” Siyeon fake threatened, pointing at the boy she had been talking about.

"I-... Where? Where can we talk?" Yubin asked, looking at the boy. She really didn't want Siyeon to talk with him again.

“What about... there” The black haired woman suggested, pointing at a door in the far back of the room. “It’s pretty secluded”

Yubin nodded weakly, standing up and walking to that room with Siyeon. When they entered the room, the older girl walked in a corner that wasn't visible from the open door.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, sounding cold.

"I just… I wanted to talk about us… about what happened… about everything" Yubin answered, locking eyes with her.

"You mean kissing Yoohyeon the day after kissing me? Not ever talking about our kiss? That sort of things?" 

"I'm sorry, Siyeon. I really am. After our kiss I just… I panicked and I… I didn't know if you liked me so I just" Yubin tried to say, shaking her head and deciding to start again. "These last weeks you grew onto me, Siyeon. I mean, we've always been close but lately… it was different. You were wrong… when you said that I came into your room that night because I didn't want to sleep alone and I didn't have the guts to ask Yoohyeon. I mean… yes, I didn't want to sleep alone but… because I wanted you. I needed you" the younger girl explained.

“You know how hard that is to believe right now, Yubin? You’ve always said you had a crush on Yoohyeon and then I see you two... How can I believe you?” the black haired woman pleaded.

"I thought I had a crush on her but… when she kissed me… I realized that wasn't the case. I've… I've felt more with our 1 second kiss than with the one she gave me" Yubin admitted, daring to look up at Siyeon's eyes.

"Really? Your month long crush kisses you and you feel nothing. And you are saying that when you kissed me you did? You... why are you lying to me, Yubin? I don't want to be a placeholder for Yoohyeon or for anyone in that matter!" Siyeon said, raising her voice.

"You are not a placeholder! I… I could be with Yooh right now, I could be with her like… together. But I'm not. I told her it was a mistake, I told her I couldn't do that because I realised… it was you" Yubin admitted. "And t-there is more… maybe there is another little proof" she whispered.

"You... you rejected Yoohyeon?" Siyeon asked softly, more to herself than to Yubin. "What... what is it?"

"I… I wanted to talk at the dorm because I- I have a little gift for you" Yubin said, looking in Siyeon's eyes. "I can tell you what it is if you want… I… I wasn't really able to wrap it. So you will see right away" she admitted.

"I really don't wanna get out of here yet. I want to stay in this dress a bit longer" Siyeon whispered.

"I- I think you would like my gift more than that dress" Yubin said with a little smile. "But… can I tell you what it is and how I got it? I think it could help you realize how much I care about you" the younger girl whispered, cupping Siyeon's cheek.

"I guess you can... it's not like we can do something else in this room" the older woman said with a light chuckle.

"It's… it's a pair of wolf pajamas. You know, the ones with the hood with those cute wolf ears?" Yubin said, looking at Siyeon to see her reaction. "The one you couldn't find anywhere"

"Y-you got me that? While... going to the m-mall for a dress?" She responded, her eyes lighting up a bit. That was really really really thoughtful and kind of the rapper.

Yubin nodded, suddenly looking down and blushing a little.

"Also… I had to give up the panda ones" she shortly admitted, confusing Siyeon.

"How so? Why couldn't you buy both?" 

"Well... I had the panda ones and when I tried to grab yours, a woman told me she saw them first. So we… kinda started to fight over the wolf pajamas and she didn't want to let go. So I offered her money and she wanted 85 dollars and when I was about to give them to her, she noticed that I had the panda pajamas…And she asked for that one" Yubin explained.

"So you basically traded yours for mine... that's... really cute... Thank you" Siyeon said, feeling herself blushing a little bit.

"I know how much you wanted those wolf pajamas… so you can howl and growl while wearing them during movie nights" Yubin weakly chuckled. "So I had to buy it for you… no matter the cost"

"Yubin... did our little liplock... really make you feel something special?" The older woman suddenly asked.

"Yes, I- I really felt something" Yubin replied, quickly nodding her head. "During the kiss with Yooh, I-... I desperately tried to pull her closer because I thought it was impossible that I was feeling less than what I felt during a simple liplock" Yubin admitted. "But no matter how hard I tried to feel something in that kiss… it just didn't feel right. I kept thinking about you"

Siyeon looked down for a second, mumbling something to herself that Yubin didn't hear before she looked up again and suddenly placed her hands next to Yubin's head on the wall, stepping closer.

"Stop talking about that kiss then... focus on this... focus on me" the older girl decided to be bold, pushing her lips against Yubin's.

The younger girl panicked instantly, because they were in an empty room, but still at a gala full of people. And the door was open so anyone could walk in at any time. She brought her hands on Siyeon's waist, to push her back, but she didn't. As soon as the older girl started moving her lips on hers, Yubin melted into the kiss, forgetting about everything.

Siyeon smiled. As much as she wanted to deny it because this really wasn't allowed as idols, she couldn't because she wanted this. The vocalist pushed her body closer to Yubin's and moved her lips a little faster.

The blue haired girl brought a hand behind Siyeon's neck, pulling her even closer as she fastened the pace with her lips as well, to match with Siyeon's.

"Bin... we should... lock the door" Siyeon said between kisses.

The younger girl didn't need to hear that twice. She quickly ran to the door and carefully closed it and locked it. She had no idea how they could justify the fact of being locked in an empty room but… for now… Yubin didn't care. She walked back to the black haired girl and slipped between the older girl and the wall again.

"What now?" The blue haired girl asked, looking straight into Siyeon's fierce wolf eyes.

Siyeon smiled, cupping Yubin's cheek. 

"Now we try something new" she whispered, leaning in again and kissing the younger girl. She made a step forward again and lightly pressed her body against Yubin's so she would be pressed against the wall. They moved their lips together like earlier but this time Siyeon bit Yubin's bottom lip.

The younger girl let out a weak moan of surprise because she didn't expect Siyeon to bite her lip. Siyeon took that opportunity to gently slip her tongue in Yubin's mouth.

Yubin widened her eyes and pulled her head back, feeling Siyeon's tongue was really weird. It was her first kiss after all.

"Hey, I know. It feels weird at first but I assure you... it changes into something worth it" the older girl reassured her with a confident smirk.

Yubin looked at her with a confused expression.

"O- Okay but… I- I don't know what to do" she admitted and Siyeon gave her a little peck on the lips 

"Just follow me" Siyeon whispered, locking lips with Yubin again.

The younger girl nodded and melted into the kiss again when, just like before, Siyeon bit her lower lip and slowly slipped her tongue inside, bringing a hand to the back of Yubin's head.

Yubin let Siyeon take the lead, trying to figure out what to do. The older girl gently poked Yubin's tongue, signaling her to move. As soon as Yubin started moving her tongue, Siyeon's one danced against it. The older girl was right… it could maybe feel weird at first but… Yubin was starting to like it.

Once Siyeon was sure Yubin had become accustomed to the feeling she decided to go a little bit further, pulling Yubin's head a bit closer and deepening the kiss, this time not playfully playing with Yubin's tongue, but wrapping her own one around it.

The younger girl couldn't help but moan at the action, hoping that the background music in the other room was loud enough to cover the sound. She moved her arms, wrapping them around Siyeon's neck, totally relaxing her body. 

Siyeon was happy this was finally happening and that Yubin wanted the same. She just needed to throw all the frustration, anger and sadness away to show she wanted Yubin. And right now, the only way to do that, was to be aggressive with her tongue.

She kept wrapping her tongue around Yubin's one, she explored every single inch of her mouth. Yubin felt overwhelmed with this new sensation and she let out another loud moan.

The older girl liked her sounds but at the same time she wanted her to keep quiet. They couldn't risk being caught like this.

Yubin put her hands on Siyeon's shoulders, lightly pushing her back.

"W- We… we can't do… This here" she whispered, completely out of breath. She was liking this way too much, but she was afraid of being caught.

"I agree..." Siyeon breathed out, looking in Yubin's eyes, also a little out of breath. "So... should we g-go back... out there then?"

Yubin nodded, looking at the door but as soon as Siyeon tried to put some distance between them, she cupped her cheeks, kissing her again for another minute or so.

"Yubin... not here" Siyeon weakly protested. "You said... it yourself"

"I- I know…but-" Yubin replied, locking eyes with Siyeon "I just can't believe it's really happening… 'us', I mean" she explained.

"You think that... I can? You hurt me, Bin but... we had grown towards each other... so much... and I... I couldn't get you out of my mind" Siyeon whispered.

"I never wanted to hurt you" Yubin whispered, cupping Siyeon's cheek. "I was scared of what I was feeling and I panicked when you said that you would let me kiss, after the fanfiction about us" Yubin admitted. "We were so close and I didn't want to mess things up"

Siyeon smiled and gave Yubin another quick peck. "Let's forget about that now... and let's enjoy 'this'. Should we... go to the dorm or..."

"D- Do you have any other ideas? Do you… want to go s-somewhere else after this?" Yubin asked.

"I don't really know? Where... could we go?" The older woman asked.

"Maybe we can...tell the others that we want to walk to the dorm...and we could just stop at a cafe? We can't really talk at the dorm with everyone there" Yubin suggested.

"Is there still something to talk about? I think... I think it's pretty obvious right?" Siyeon questioned with a little smile.

"T-Then… Then I have another suggestion" Yubin shyly said.

Siyeon tilted her head with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" She curiously asked.

"T- There is a...uhm… nightclub I know" Yubin shyly explained. "We could… g-go there and..uhm… just d-dance for a while?"

"Sounds like a good idea but... what about those?" The black haired woman laughed, pointing at their heels.

"Uhm… I don't know" Yubin sighed "You are not making this easy for me, Singnie" she whispered.

"I'm sorry... fine, let's go dance then! Just us or... what are your plans?" She inquired

"Well… the others can come but… if they do… we should just tell them about us" Yubin whispered. "I want to dance with you, feeling free to do what I want to do"

"Oh... well, let's just go then... we can go with the others any other time" Siyeon whispered, taking Yubin's hand and dragging her out of the door.

Yubin smiled, following Siyeon out of the room. They stayed with the others until their manager decided it was enough for the promotion and that they could go back to the dorm or wherever they wanted to go. Gahyeon and Handong were pretty tired so they decided to go back to the dorm right away. Yoohyeon, Minji and Bora decided to go to a cafe to drink something and relax a bit.

"Singnie! Are you coming with me, Yoohyeon and Minji to go get drunk?" Bora asked, running to Siyeon and Yubin. "You can come too Yubs"

"No I-... I'm going somewhere else with Bin" she cut short, giving a sweet smile to Bora.

"Where are you going? You are not going to the dorm like those other 2 babies right?" The smallest member of the group laughed.

"No, we are actually… going to dance" Siyeon admitted, looking at Yubin who was standing beside her. Minji joined Bora and looked at Siyeon with a confused expression.

"Wait... did you just say you and Bin are going to dance?" the leader asked.

"I did" Siyeon replied, locking eyes with the leader. Yubin shyly made a step back, kind of hiding behind Siyeon's shoulder. She didn't know if Siyeon was about to tell them the truth… Yubin thought she was ready but now she felt scared. What if they thought it was wrong?

"That sounds great! Yooh! Is it okay if we go dancing instead?" She yelled at the taller woman who joined them as well.

"Sorry, Minji, I'm not in a dancing mood... I'd rather just go drink" Yoohyeon replied, smiling at Yubin and showing a thumbs up.

Yubin locked eyes with the taller girl and she mouthed a 'thank you'. Minji nodded, kind of disappointed because she really wanted to go dancing, but if Yoohyeon wasn't in a dancing mood they could go another time.

"I will join Singnie and Yubs! I really wanted to go dancing lately but I didn't have the chance. But I'm warning you… I will dance barefoot, because these heels are hurting way too much" Bora chuckled. "Come on, Singnie, let's show people how good we dance together!" She smirked, playfully grinding on Siyeon's side.

"Really little one? You will dance barefoot? You really want to be even shorter?" Yoohyeon laughed. "And does that mean I have Minji all for myself then?"

"Yeah you do!" Bora replied, raising her shoulders "I have my sexy Singnie" she smirked, taking hold of Siyeon's hand. Yubin was trying her best not to say anything seeing Bora grinding on Siyeon's side, but she was failing miserably. She walked closer to the black haired girl and she linked arms with her, then realising that it wasn't enough to stop Bora.

Yoohyeon wanted to help out and hit Minji's arm pointing at Bora and then at Siyeon and Yubin. The leader nodded her head and tapped the small dancer's shoulder.

"Bora~... are you really leaving me alone with this annoying tall one?" Minji asked with a pout. The small girl looked at her with a little blush. Who was she to say no to Minji?

"That... that pout is unfair!" She protested.

"I know, I know" Minji chuckled, offering her hand to Bora. The small girl quickly took it and waved at Siyeon and Yubin.

"Sorry girls, we can go dancing another time!" She chuckled, walking away with the two taller girls.

"Wow, since when does Minji have that effect on our little one?" Siyeon asked, a little bit surprised.

Yubin shrugged, not knowing what to say about that. 

"W- Why… didn't you say anything? When she… she kept grinding on you?" Yubin whispered.

"It's Bora we are talking about... do you really think she would've stopped?"

"You could've at least tried…" Yubin weakly protested.

"Ugh... come on, let's just go dance" Siyeon sighed, dragging Yubin outside with her.

Yubin sighed as well, following Siyeon. They walked for a while and entered the nightclub. It was so crowded that there wasn't the risk of getting recognized. 

"Should we start with a drink?" Siyeon suggested.

"I think that's a good start" Yubin answered, walking over to the bar with her. "What should we get?"

"Uhm… I'll have what you have" Siyeon chuckled, pushing Yubin in front of the bar where the bartender was already looking at them. 

"Good evening ladies, what may I serve you?" The young looking guy asked.

"Uhmm... two of your house cocktails please" Yubin responded, wanting to go for something more experimental.

The bartender nodded and started preparing the drinks. When he noticed that Siyeon was distracted looking at the dancefloor he signaled Yubin to lean closer. The rapper did as he asked 

"Do you want me to put something sweet in your girlfriend's drink? Like… a heart slice of orange? Or a heart straw?" He asked with a little wink.

"W-what? Girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend! But... yeah... you can, I think it would be cool!" Yubin said, trying to defend herself but also wanting the sweet thing.

"Oh so… it's not official yet?" He chuckled, playfully nudging Yubin's arm on the bar.

"I don't know what kind of weird f-flirting technique this is but... no you are not getting any of our numbers" the rapper suddenly said.

"What?" He chuckled, widening his eyes. "That wasn't what I was trying to do. You see the DJ guy up there? That's my boyfriend" he chuckled, pointing at the DJ station.

"Congratulations" Yubin quickly said, noticing that Siyeon looked back at her to see what was taking so long.

The bartender did a great job with Siyeon's drink. He put a heart shaped slice of orange on the edge of the glass, a heart shaped straw and two heart shaped pieces of strawberry on top of the drink. He handed the drinks to the girls and went to serve other clients.

"Here you one, Singnie" Yubin shouted over the music, handing the cocktail to the older girl and sipping from her own one to taste it.

"Thank yo-" Siyeon shouted back when she noticed all the heart shaped stuff on her drink. "D- Did you ask for these?" She asked, locking eyes with the younger girl.

"No! They are on... all of them but... he didn't have enough for my one" Yubin lied.

"Oh… I see" Siyeon nodded, feeling a little disappointed, but she should have known that… Yubin wasn't really a romantic one in private, let alone in public. "Should we go dance when we are done with these?" She suggested.

Yubin cleared her throat and tried to make her blush go away.

"Yeah that... sounds great" Yubin said, taking another long sip, she really needed the confidence.

Siyeon nodded with a smile, taking another sip of her drink as well. When both of them were done drinking, they decided they could use another one before joining the dancefloor. When the second drink was gone, they walked in the middle of the dancefloor and shyly looked at each other.

"These drinks were pretty good huh?" Yubin shouted so Siyeon would hear her. Awkwardly moving to the music.

"Yeah they really were!" Siyeon shouted back, trying to get a little bit closer to Yubin while dancing. It took them a little bit of time but they finally managed to be pretty close, dancing in sync with the music, when a guy started dancing dangerously closer to Siyeon, approaching from behind.

Siyeon at first didn't mind since it was pretty crowded in the club after all. There wasn't too much space but after a little while, she noticed that it wasn't just chance that he was there.

Yubin noticed as well and she tried to move Siyeon closer to her and smoothly exchanged positions with her, so the guy was behind her and not behind Siyeon anymore. 

"Are you okay?" She shouted leaning towards Siyeon's ear to be sure she could hear her.

"I am! Just another guy trying to hit on me! The one behin-" she tried to say, noticing he wasn't where he was before anymore.

Yubin noticed that Siyeon stopped talking and she raised her head, seeing that he was behind Siyeon once again. She glared at him but the guy didn't really care. Yubin wrapped her arm around Siyeon's waist, pulling her closer.

The guy was seemingly annoyed by that as he cleared his throat and decided to go for the vocal approach.

"Hey, what are you two lovely ladies doing here" he asked, throwing an arm around Siyeon's shoulders.

"D-Dancing?" Siyeon stated the obvious, feeling really nervous about what was happening. Yubin looked at the scene and she realised she never thought she could be that jealous and possessive of someone. The sight of this stranger with his arm on Siyeon's shoulder was making her go crazy. 

"Duh, of course! Stupid me! Say, blue hair... your friend is pretty gorgeous huh?" The man chuckled.

"She is, and she's pretty taken as well" Yubin shouted, making sure that he could hear her.

"Ah come on, are you really going to let your boyfriend ruin all the fun, hot stuff?" He asked Siyeon, pulling her a little closer.

"I- I don't h-" Siyeon tried to say, feeling really uncomfortable when Yubin took hold of the guy's arm, pushing it back off of her shoulder.

"You are making her uncomfortable. You don't even know her, why are you touching her?" She hissed.

"Calm down, blue hair" he laughed. "I'm just trying to get to know this sweetie here"

"Well I told you this sweetie is taken. Are you deaf?" She hissed again even though she noticed that the guy was getting mad at her.

"Bin let's… let's just walk away" Siyeon pleaded, taking hold of Yubin's arm, but the rapper kept glaring at him. "Sorry dude, but I'm not interested" Siyeon said, turning to the guy and pushing him back a little.

"Did you just push me back?" The guy hissed, walking closer to Siyeon, towering over her.

"Look, just leave me alone. I don't want trouble okay? You seem like a nice guy but... not for me" she lied to try and calm him down.

"You didn't even let me introduce myself" he protested "My name-" he was trying to say when Yubin had enough of him being so close to Siyeon.

"She fucking told you she doesn't care!" She shouted "Just go flirt with someone else" she added, taking Siyeon's wrist and pulling her behind her.

"Fine! I don't want to fuck with a bitch anyway" the man yelled, walking past Yubin and bumping her shoulder.

Yubin instinctively turned around, taking the guy from the collar and pushing him backwards.

"Don't you dare call her that!" She shouted, feeling the anger rising.

"Bin enough! Come" Siyeon yelled, dragging her to the other side of the room. "Just dance with me okay? Let it go"

"No! Who the fuck is he? He called yo-" she tried to say, when she felt two hands cup her cheeks. 

"I know what he said. But hey, we are at a club as idols! We can dance here but we can't make a scene like that. Just ignore him, he was drunk" Siyeon reassured her.

"I hate being an idol sometimes" Yubin admitted "I just… I wish I could make him take back what he said".

Siyeon leaned a little closer and moved her body closer as well on the dance floor. She didn't know if it was the alcohol that made her say the following thing but... it was something.

"You can't make him take that back... but you can take me"

"I c-can w-what?" Yubin mumbled, locking eyes with the girl in front of her. The rapper's mouth was half open because she still couldn't believe that this was happening. Siyeon was way too beautiful, way too funny, way too everything to be with her. As she looked in Siyeon's eyes, she couldn't believe that the girl who was looking at her with that wolf gaze… was hers.

"Take me... on the dance floor" Siyeon said, moving her leg forward a little.

Yubin wrapped her arm around Siyeon's waist, resting her hand on the older girl's lower back, pulling her closer until their bodies touched. The rapper moved her legs so that one of hers was in between Siyeon's ones.

"You mean... l-like this?" She whispered shyly, really close to Siyeon's ear.

"That's exactly what I meant, Bin" Siyeon whispered back, pulling the younger girl even closer. "Now we can dance" she added, whispering in Yubin's ear, making her shiver.

"We sure can" Yubin smirked, pulling Siyeon a little closer and pressing their bodies together, making sure to move her legs in the right way too.

"Don't you look confident?" Siyeon teased, looking at the younger girl and feeling a little blush on her cheeks because of the proximity.

“You b-basically told me to be confident” Yubin said, pressing her front against Siyeon. “So now you are going to have to deal with it, Singnie”

"Okay then, let's deal with this confident Bin with some questions, shall we?" Siyeon teased, dancing with her.

"Questions? Sounds fun! Shoot!" Yubin smirked, roaming her hands on Siyeon's back and shoulders.

"Were you jealous, earlier? When I told you I have my number to that guy?" Siyeon asked, cupping Yubin's cheek to make the girl look at her.

"Of course I was! That number is mine... and you are an idol after all" Yubin answered, knowing Siyeon wouldn't like that rational part of her answer, just to tease.

Siyeon rolled her eyes, with a chuckle. 

"So the problem is that I'm an idol… and not that I am 'taken', as you said to this last guy! But… am I? Taken?" Siyeon teased again.

"Unless what we did earlier didn't mean anything to you... you are" Yubin whispered and as if to prove her point she moved her leg up a little.

Siyeon widened her eyes and locked them with Yubin's. 

"W- Where is all this boldness coming f-from?" She asked, in disbelief. "Where is the cute and shy Bin?" 

"Really now? Are we complaining? But to answer... I guess that drink helped... and these" Yubin said, pointing to Siyeon's eyes and lips.

"G- Glad to know I helped but… I liked to tease the sweet and shy Bin" Siyeon protested, whispering in the younger girl's ear.

"The sweet and shy Bin is still in here... but right now... I'm afraid you are stuck with this one" Yubin smirked, pushing her leg up again.

"I- I'm not complaining" Siyeon replied, wrapping her arms around Yubin's neck, trying to suppress a little moan that was escaping her lips.

"Siyeon... we are dancing... not hugging so stop standing around... and dance" the blue haired girl whispered, brushing her lips against Siyeon's ear.

Siyeon nodded a little, still hugging tightly Yubin's neck and she started following the younger girl's lead. But as they danced, Siyeon could swear that Yubin was doing her best to push her leg up in between hers in every chance she got.

"Bin... unless you want... me to lose myself. You have to stop... doing 'that'" Siyeon said, hoping Yubin got what she was saying and cursing the fact she was wearing a dress.

"Doing what?" Yubin whispered in her ear, pretending not to know, as she pushed her leg up again, smirking.

"God... that! Exactly that" the older woman responded, biting her lower lip.

"Exactly what?" Yubin asked, faking to not understand what Siyeon meant. "I think you have to be more precise, because I have no idea what you are talking about" she said, pushing her leg up again.

Siyeon bit her lip even harder and tried to ignore the leg.

"Making me want... to grind like... crazy on your leg" she admitted with red cheeks.

"Oh…" Yubin replied with a little smirk "You mean… this" she said, pushing her leg higher this time, biting Siyeon's ear.

The older woman lowered herself on Yubin's leg but refrained from moving. They couldn't do this on the dance floor.

"Bin... I swear" was the only thing she could say.

"Why are you reacting to this" Yubin teased, doing the same thing again "If you want me to stop?" She challenged.

"I want you to stop... because we can't do this here..." Siyeon reasoned again lowering herself just a little.

"Can't we?" Yubin teased, pushing her leg up again while dancing "I think we are doing fine for now" she smirked, biting Siyeon's ear again, pulling her closer.

"Because I'm fucking doing everything to hold back! I'm wearing a dress idiot!" Siyeon whisper-yelled.

"Fine" Yubin sighed "I'll stop" she added, putting some distance between them.

"Bin..." Siyeon whispered, stepping closer. "Don't you dare"

"Don't I dare what?" Yubin asked, confused. "You said you wanted me to stop…So I stopped" she protested, looking in Siyeon's eyes.

"I never directly said I wanted you to stop now did I? I said you SHOULD if you don't want me to lose it and because we couldn't do it HERE"

"What do you want me to do then?" Yubin asked, still confused about what Siyeon meant. 

"I mean that we should find... an equally hidden but less crowded place to 'dance' "

"Y- You really… you want-" Yubin asked, totally not expecting this. She took Siyeon's hand and she dragged her to the other rooms where there were different dance floors with different music. They found a little room with just a couple of people that were too drunk to understand what was going on.

"I'm pretty sure that this could work... for some leg action" Siyeon smirked.

Yubin pulled her closer, resuming the position they were dancing in on the other dance floor. The younger girl brought her hand on Siyeon's lower back and pushed her against her leg while dancing.

"Singnie... Maybe this is where we can prove that we have the best dance synergy" the blue haired girl chuckled.

"I thought you said you had that with Yooh last wee-" Siyeon tried to say but she had to stop to lock her lips because a moan was escaping from them. Yubin had suddenly pushed her leg up against her… Really high.

"Why are you talking about her?" She whispered in the older girl's ear.

"You... brought up dance synergies... and I- I thought" Siyeon tried to explain, slightly moving her hips.

"The music is really loud, Singnie. I'm sure you can let go a little" Yubin whispered, doing the same thing again.

"What do you mean let go? Let go in what w-" the older woman tried to ask when Yubin grabbed her shoulders and completely pushed her down on her leg.

"Like this, Singnie"

The older girl let out a loud moan and she desperately held on Yubin's shoulder, standing back up. She quickly turned around to look at the other people in the room.

"Hey, relax… no one is watching us" Yubin reassured her, caressing her cheek.

"Yet! No one is watching us yet!" Siyeon protested in a high pitch tone.

"Well.. that depends on you" Yubin chuckled, kissing softly Siyeon's neck.

"You are evil... I think there are two of us here" the older woman protested.

"Should I stop then?" Yubin teased again, giving Siyeon a little break.

"Don't you dare stop now! I... I like you, Yubin" Siyeon whispered looking her in the eyes.

Yubin cupped Siyeon's cheek and carefully looked around to see if someone was looking at them. When she saw that no one was, she crashed her lips on Siyeon's, moving them slowly. 

"I like you too… A lot" she whispered.

After a lot more dancing and a few more drinks, Siyeon and Yubin decided to go back to the dorm. Their night was pretty 'wild' to put it lightly. When they went in, they tried to be as quiet as possible, not knowing if the others were home yet and stumbled towards Yubin's room, completely drained of energy.

Siyeon stopped in front of Yubin's room, cupping Yubin's cheek and smiling at her.

"I should probably sleep in my room, Minji knew we were out and if she doesn't see me maybe she could get worr-" Siyeon was trying to say, but Yubin cut her off by tugging on her dress and pulling her closer. 

"Sleep with me" she whispered, looking in Siyeon's eyes.

“I’ll... I’ll text Minji then, saying I got home alright” Siyeon whispered back, looking around before pecking Yubin’s lips.

Yubin nodded, pulling Siyeon in her room. She closed the door behind her and she quickly removed her heels. She ran to her wardrobe and she took out of it Siyeon's gift. It was wrapped in a horrible way, but it had a bow on top of it.

"Here is the gift I talked about" she shyly said, holding out the present for the older woman.

"So what you did in the nightclub wasn't a present?" Siyeon decided to tease.

"W- Well… you had 2 presents then" Yubin shyly whispered, smiling to Siyeon. "But this one…" she said pointing at the pajamas "this one is the proof that I knew I wanted you even before I realized I didn't feel anything for Yooh. I was at the store with her… and I was thinking about you. I was supposed to look for a dress with her, when in reality I was fighting with a woman over pajamas for you" Yubin admitted.

"I know" Siyeon said with a smirk, suddenly taking off her shirt, surprising Yubin completely.

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered, looking away.

"Huh? Why are you blushing? I'm just gonna put on my new pajamas after I unwrap them"

"Oh! R- Right" Yubin stuttered, blushing even more. "I'll c-change as well!" She quickly said, running to take her own pajamas and turning around, trying not to look at Siyeon.

"Yubin... since you're basically my girlfriend now... take this off for me please" Siyeon smirked, turning Yubin around and pointing at her bra. "I think it's 'stuck' again"

"G- Girlfriend?" Yubin stuttered, turning around and walking towards Siyeon. She helped her doing this hundreds of times, but now she felt really nervous. She took hold of Siyeon's bra and she noticed that it wasn't stuck at all. She helped the older girl and she tried to chuckle "I-It wasn't stuck… I don't know why you weren't able to unclasp it"

"Oh I know it wasn't stuck..." Siyeon said letting the bra fall from her arms. "Just wanted to show you two perks you get if you accept to be my girlfriend" Siyeon shyly whispered, suddenly regretting this.

Yubin widened her eyes, not able to look at Siyeon's eyes anymore. She tried to talk but no sound came out. All she could do was take Siyeon by the shoulders and nod. The older girl was literally panicking, regretting her boldness, so Yubin decided that she had to put aside her shyness and help her out. 

"Y- Yes" she whispered, locking eyes with Siyeon. The vocalist gasped and looked down with a smile.

"Who knew debuting with Dreamcatcher could be so amazing? It even got me a girlfriend" she said to herself, looking back up at Yubin, taking a step forward and kissing her softly.

Yubin accepted the kiss but after a while she pushed Siyeon back, lightly. 

"Y- You really need to dress y-yourself" she whispered "or I think I c-could go crazy kissing you l-like this" she admitted.

"That doesn't sound bad" Siyeon laughed, pecking her lips one more time before taking the pajama shirt and starting to put it on.

Yubin sat on her bed, not moving her gaze from Siyeon. The older girl stopped, only having put her head in the shirt 

"Are you enjoying the show?" She asked, laughing.

"I-... Sorry! I just… I was thinking that I'm pretty sure I will wake up from this dream any second now. So I wanted to… enjoy it while I still can!" Yubin admitted, being totally serious… because there was no way Siyeon was her girlfriend.

"Don't worry, we can enjoy it a lot more in the future. I know it will be hard to keep this hidden from the world but... I'm sure we'll manage" Siyeon reassured her, hugging Yubin.

Yubin tried to ignore the fact that Siyeon was still half naked and she hugged her back. She let out a happy sigh, thinking about how they grew onto each other since their training days. Yubin remembered how Siyeon had always looked out for her, how Yubin always went to Siyeon for advice or when she needed someone to talk to. She remembered all the time they spent together and she felt really stupid. It was so obvious even back then… it was Siyeon. It had always been Siyeon. 

Yubin was sure. This was it. She finally had a girlfriend and it was not Yoohyeon. She may have had a crush on Yoohyeon but... she loved Siyeon. She cupped Siyeon's face and looked into her eyes with a sweet smile.

"Singnie? From now on... I'll only focus on you"

Thank you all so much for reading our first mini story! We hope you liked it, feel free to leave your thoughts down below. We really enjoyed this little project and might do this again in the near future with another less popular ship! Much love ♥


End file.
